Silent Flower of Greenwood
by stargazer06
Summary: Thranduil finds within his woods an elfing girl hidden and covered in blood. Taking her in, it's discovered she has amnesia, has trust issues, and unable to speak! Despite these, he adopts her. He hopes to heal this broken girl, but in the process he and those around her are healed.
1. Introduction

Thank you Tolkien for Lord of the Ring! I own nothing save for Dinenloth and few other elves, whose names will be given later. By the way, anyone know Thranduil and Elrond's wives names? I gave them another name since I didn't know.

Please leave reviews! I'm new here so any guidance is greatly accepted! Thank you and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Three years had gone by since the death of the beloved queen of Greenwood and darkness permeated the realm. No laughter, music, smiles, nor dance was heard or seen. King Thranduil was slowly fading and all could see it on his face. No healer could aid him.

Thranduil's young son, Legolas, was hardly seen outside for he stayed cooped up in his room. People would try to bring smiles on their faces if only a little but to no avail. Without Sylvana, there was nothing.

When Thranduil first met Sylvana, he was enchanted by the beautiful faerie forest maiden. She brought light not only into his life but into the lives of the people for they suffered terribly from the loss of their king, Orondir. When Thranduil and Sylvana wedded, laughter and music was once again heard in the air and through the realm. Soon after, the realm rejoiced when Legolas was born. Legolas had no need for anything. The three were rarely seen apart. Smiles adorned the royal family everyday. No one could ever imagine darkness penetrating the land again.

However, the darkness returned. Light was stolen away, so suddenly and unexpected. Sylvana and four year old Legolas were strolling through the forest when they were ambushed by Orcs that crept in. The guards that were with Sylvana and Legolas did their best to protect them. As they were within sight of the gates, an orc managed to break through and would have killed Legolas had not Sylvana come between them, thus receiving a grave injury.

The orc was quickly slain and they rushed into the safety of their realm. Thranduil, who had been told of the event, rushed to his family. By the time he arrived at the gate and held Sylvana, she had enough time to tell Thranduil and Legolas how she loved them and wished them well. Her eyes closed and body went limp as her soul entered the hall of Mandos.

Now three years later, orcs were once again roaming the forest. Thranduil decided to push back the orcs that were massing nearby his realm. He succeeded in restoring the safety of his borders if only for a time. As he and his army were returning home he stumbled upon a female elf child, hidden safely by a tree that protected her. The child was in a state of shock. Blood had been splattered upon her body. She was taken in and cared for.

Dínenloth, which means Silent Flower, is what the child was later named by Thranduil. Since the day she was found, she had no memory of the past or who she was, only the present was clear. She lived contently in Greenwood or as some would later call it, Mirkwood. Dinenloth was never allowed outside the walls for fear of being injured. In later years she would be told she was found hurt and lost in the forest. This was why she was never to be let out beyond the walls.

Her tale begins few days after she had been brought into Greenwood and cared for in the healing ward.


	2. The Elven Child

It was night outside when she awoke from a nightmare, already disappearing. The room she was in was dark save for a few candles burning. It mattered not for it felt as if the darkness was engulfing her and it was frightening. Panic set in. She had to escape!

A door opened to her far left to reveal an male elf entering the room. The first thing she noticed was his hair. In her eyes his silver hair appeared to sparkle in the dark. Centuries later she would admit it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen and still desperately wanting to touch it.

His blue eyes saw her sitting straight up in bed. Her entire five year old being radiated fear. A closer look into her blue, sky eyes revealed acute awareness, for which he was relieved to see. Strands of fiery red hair slipped across her face, offering some shelter from this stranger.

From the moment she had been brought to him, she had been nothing more than a living statue due to a traumatic experience. He had heard she was found in the forest, blood splattered on her. For three days she would either remain a statue or relive a nightmare, screaming, fighting against them, and attempting to run away.

It was told her family had been killed by orcs and she had been alone for two days. Any child would suffer greatly from the experience. His heart went out immediately to her.

By the end of that day she had at last succumb to exhaustion. Her mind and body could last no longer. Her body obtained a few scratches but her mind had not escaped wholly unscathed. Rest and healing was all she needed now. She had slept for a month. Most of that time was peaceful slumber, unlike the others where her mind was riddled with nightmares and she mumbled in her sleep.

"I am glad to see you awake. Did you sleep well?"

He walked toward her but stopped halfway when she scooted away from him. That fear in her eyes became stronger. A tiny whimper escaped.

"My name is Nestor, tithen pen. I will not harm you. You are safe here."

Another attempt was made to near her but she nearly fell off the bed to create more distance. His heart broke to see her in such a state. So lost and frightened. It was not only these but also pain. Pain that was seen deep within those eyes. Twas the same that possessed Thranduil and Legolas. Pain at the loss of a loved one.

Those two were still mending from the loss of the beautiful Sylvana of Greenwood. Three years since that terrible massacre. The entire kingdom also suffered greatly. The joyous spirit she had spread throughout the kingdom was gone. Hardly was any laughter heard nowadays. The king and little prince had no smiles.

"I understand. I will sit over here then and not get closer."

He moved toward a window to sit at one of the chairs surrounding a small table. Her eyes watched his every minuscule move. Nothing occurred as minutes turned into hours. Simply watching and waiting. Fear and calm.

Nestor was able to gather some information about his patient. Her eyes revealed it all, the window to her soul. Nothing was withheld. Plain for all to see. The fear he had been seeing was correctly interpreted yet not. She was further lost and wounded than he originally believed. Her eyes spoke of fear of what she had witnessed but that was nothing compared to the fear that she knew not what was happening around her, of what happened. She was coming to know that she lost something terribly important, her memory. No, she couldn't focus on this as she was in the presence of someone in an unknown location. First objection was to protect.

"Sleep, little one," he at last spoke knowing she should return to resting.

His soft, coaxing voice had her body relaxing despite her vigilante watch. Her head shot up when it nodded down but sleepiness was drowning her troubles momentarily. Slumber beckoned the little one back into its warm embrace, promising a world without nightmares. Defeated, she slumped into what should have been the mattress and met air, soon bound for the floor.

Nestor sped for the child in hopes to catch her in time. Luckily his position had been but close. With the child safely in his arms, he managed to pull back the covers and place her comfortably back on the bed with the blanket proceeding. Her hair was brushed back from her face.

In the morning he would have to report that she had at last woken. He sighed. Things might get a little chaotic from now on. Perhaps he should make sure no one comes to her. Her fear was great with simply him in the room. What would happen if others suddenly appeared?

Faervel and Meluinir had often come to check if she fared well, feeling they were responsible for her since they had found her with Lord Thranduil. It was perhaps they that prevented the little one to fade. They would come to sing and speak to her. Comforting her and promising that they would do all sorts of things when she awoke.

The six year old prince had ventured in as well when he overheard the two soldiers speaking of her. His visits were not as often but he took a genuine interest in her. Learning what happened to her, Nestor was actually surprised to watch Legolas comforting her and telling her that he lost his nana. Each visit the prince made, the darkness within his own soul lightened a little. He was at last opening himself to someone, even though that person was asleep.

His majesty, Lord Thranduil, had also made several visits since her coming. Mostly he would sit by her side or watch from a distance. Nestor would give the reports and be dismissed. One time his son actually dragged him there to visit the girl.

Nestor looked one last time at her. The candles were blown out and he left.

* * *

Yay! My Elvies are making their appearances! I own none of the characters save, Dinenloth, Nestor and his sparkly hair, Faervel, and Meluinir. Faervel and Meluinir will make an appearance in the next chapter and so will Legolas(as a child)!

Forgive me of any poor Elvish. Please tell me if I used the wrong words. I won't be using a lot of it, just few here and there. *sigh* Such a lovely language . . . be nice to speak it :)

Please leave reviews!


	3. Dinenloth

"AAAH!"

Crashes were heard from the healing ward. Nestor had been coming back from Thranduil's chamber when the scream and crashes were heard. He was not the only one drawn. The other healers rushed into the room. What he saw was the chaos he had predicted. If only it could have waited, but chaos never waits for anything. It strikes when least expected.

Faervel, Meluinir, and Legolas were dogging anything the child could throw at them. She was currently backed up against a window that had a tree a jumps away.

"Ow! We did not. . . mean. . . to frighten you. . .Ah!" Meluinir tried to explain in between dodges.

The child ran out of items to throw at them. Faervel took the opportunity to further explain their actions. "We merely came to check how you were faring. We were worried about you." She looked at them in fright and confusion. "A month ago there was report of a large group orcs nearing our border. Lord Thranduil went to attack them. Meluinir and I were amongst the soldiers sent with him. When the attack was complete, Lord Thranduil and we two had discovered you nearby lost and frightened. We knew not where you came from. Lord Thranduil decided to take you in."

She looked to his left where Meluinir stood. The brown eyed elf smiled and nodded in confirmation. Between the two adults hid an elfing. His bright blue eyes watched her in worry.

"We are sorry we scared you," he said.

Nestor's keen eyes picked up the child's current distress. She was confused. None of what they said registered within her mind. What did they mean by those words? Was she to trust them? She was divided between fleeing or staying.

Perhaps if he intervened now he could get her to stay. But he wanted to wait and see her reactions. To help her, he needed to know how she felt, her reactions to certain things.

Meluinir knelt, extending a hand to her. He gave her his warmest smile. "Come. There is nothing to fear from us. Well, maybe from Faervel." He pointed up at said elf who wore a surprised expression. "He is a scary elf. I am surprised I have not ended up in here from the multiple injuries he has dealt to my head and arms! I have done nothing to deserve such treatment! One minute I will be doing my duty and the next he comes, slapping the back of my head! I know not why he continually pursues this action."

"It is because you perform your duties incorrectly that I slap your head!" explained Faervel. "I still do not fathom how Gwaenir allowed you to become scout. Half the time I find you sleeping, speaking of tales you heard from afar, or wandering the forest."

"I grow tired quickly if I am not participating in an activity. Therefore, I wander the forest or tell tales to others."

"Do you wish to be here?" Faervel asked with one eyebrow up. "I can grant that wish right now."

Meluinir stood up in haste with an uneasy smile. "Surely you jest! I have no desire, mellon nin. I wish to enjoy the outdoors and smell the forest than being forbidden to rise from a bed and smelling herbs. I swear the last time I was brought here injured, I left smelling of strange concoctions and tasting that bitter medicine for a week! Even now I can faintly taste it!"

As the two began their usual banter, the girl took this chance to escape through the window behind her. No one was paying the least attention to her. The tree nearby had several thick branches growing toward the window. All of them were below the window sill, the closest being a yard below. Not sparing a second thought she leapt.

The banter between Faervel and Meluinir had finished by the time the child had reached the bottom and ran to hide somewhere. They became frightened when they saw her gone and were about to go search for her.

Nestor had actually witnessed her escape and told everybody to leave her be as she was still scared. If they caught her now, it would only make her more intimidated of them.

Legolas didn't want to wait and went to search anyways. He leapt out the same window she used and began his special quest.

Run. Escape. Hide. Hide where? She ran without direction. A few times she came across other elves, which caused her to run faster all the more. Where was she? How did she get here? What was happening? She knew nothing. That alone was alarming. Her mind was blank. No memory.

She managed to find a secluded place after passing several buildings and many trees. Before her was a small garden. The garden began with a wide circle. An entrance was made in the circle to allow passage to a large silver tree. A few bushes and flowers were planted in various locations within the circle. One bench was situated next to the tree, just under where the branches gave a view to the sky when looking straight up.

She walked forward. It was so beautiful. Why was this here in such a secluded place?

The aroma filling the place was soft, sweet, and calming. She knelt to smell a few flowers. Her mind and body stopped racing with fear. Right now, she was at peace. It was safe here. No one would find her.

Thranduil went over the reports concerning the girl. He sighed heavily, thinking back to that day he found her.

On that day of the attack when all was finished, he heard the trees tell him of a young child nearby in need of help. He ordered for everyone to return and called Meluinir and Faervel to follow him.

Those two were rising in the ranks. Despite his laid-back personality, Meluinir was the best archer and tracker Greenwood ever produced. His eyes were sharper than most, thus allowing him to even out shoot Thranduil himself!

Thranduil could well see Faervel becoming a captain. Faervel was turning out to be quite the strategist. Faervel preferred close range unlike Meluinir. He was skilled with a sword and daggers, though when the daggers flashed out, Faervel was to be greatly feared. No time was wasted. Swift was his sword and judgment.

Together, the three were able to find the girl. She sat beside a tree which hid and protected her. Blood was splayed upon her face and clothes. Her once smooth fiery hair was all matted with leaves. Eyes as blue as the sky were clouded with horrors she should have never seen. She stared at them with unseeing eyes.

Faervel and Meluinir descended from their horses to approach her, but this set off a warning signal within her. Her eyes widened in terror as she backed away from them.

Thranduil stopped them. He got off his horse as well, handing his weapons to his men to show he meant no harm. Next he slowly approached her, speaking softly. He was within arm reach when he knelt before her. Bit by bit he reached out for her until she was within his arms. He continually spoke to her as he lifted her up and mounted his horse.

It was the next day that Faervel and Meluinir desired to search for her family, despite the still present danger of stray orcs. He gave them permission. Nearly two weeks passed until they returned bearing sad news. It appeared that several of those very orcs they attacked had murdered her parents and elder brother. How she escaped was beyond them. They did their best to retrace her family's tracks. It lead to Lothlorien. Hearing this, he sent a messenger to search for any information concerning her family. It was three days ago the man returned. The family had come to visit and hoped the son might become a better archer and join their ranks.

"Perhaps I should see her later today. The poor child."

He left his room and strode toward his favored place nearby the forest. It was a garden that he had made for his beloved Sylvana. Sylvana had taken a liking to a certain silver tree and would always go there to relax or think. He had decided to create a garden, for she loved flowers, to surround the tree and place a bench next to it.

This was her private place before he wed her and joined her in this little haven. After her death, he rarely visited it. If he did it was only to release any pent up stress and escape the palace.

Today was different, however. He had no intentions of going to the garden, yet he felt led to visit, if only for awhile. Sweet, beautiful memories resurfaced at the smell and sight of many floras. Many hours Sylvana would spend smelling the various flowers with a smile gracing her endearing face. Sometimes they would sit upon a branch they dubbed as "our" branch. When they weren't sitting together they were on their own branch. Sylvana preferred a middle branch where she sat or laid on the middle of it; whereas Thranduil was content with a lower branch, being against the tree.

A rustling noise brought him out of his reverie.

"Who is there?"

Silence. He waited a few seconds before searching the place. Only a handful knew of this place and they knew better to be here on such sacred ground. His keen eyes noticed flowers that should still be connected to their stems or missing completely. Petals had drifted off unto the ground, leaving a semi-trail to the other side of the tree. There he found the same child he brought back clutching a handful of flowers. She stood frozen as he looked at her.

"So you have woken at last. That is good."

The moment he finished speaking, she dropped the flowers and ran to hide in a bush. Thranduil was unsure how to respond to this. Nestor believed that if what she experienced was as terrifying as she sporadically displayed, the girl would lock up her all her memories to forget the tragic experience. Should this happen, she would wake up in complete fear of everything and everyone.

He took one step toward the bush. It shook as she positioned herself further from him. Going to her would be pointless. Another tactic was needed. The flowers she dropped caught his eye. He bent down and grabbed it.

"Did you pick these, tithen pen? These are pretty." Ironically he noticed the flowers she picked were Sylvana's most favorite. "Do you like these better than the other flowers?" Silence greeted his ears, but he didn't care. He would simply talk to her until she was comfortable to come to him.

"My wife loved these flowers because of their scent. She would spend hours just smelling them. I would watch from that branch," he pointed to his branch, "as she went around picking flowers. After she was done, she would climb high into that branch," he then pointed to her perch, "and smell them. Sometimes she would take the petals and let them drift down. I would become mesmerized with her image, especially when the sun shone slightly above her," he sighed at the eternal memory. "Ah, how I miss those days when we were but young elves."

Thranduil was so lost in his memory he had not noticed the girl poking her head out of the bush.

"After we wed, we nearly spent every day and even some nights here in this place. One night as we sat upon the bench, she told me she was with child! If I were on one of the branches, I would have surely fallen off! My heart was thrilled with joy! Together we sang and danced under the stars and moon. Ah, Sylvana. What am I to do without you? How I wish you still lived!"

A small hand touched his big ones. He looked into her eyes. Her face may not have expressed it, but her eyes told him not to be sad. In her odd manner, she was trying to comfort him and it worked. A weak smile graced his mournful feature. He placed a hand on her little head.

"Thank you, tithen pen. I feel better now." He remembered the flowers in his hands. "Would you like these flowers back?" She stared at them, then slowly took them.

"Ada!"

Thranduil stood and turned to see his son running toward them. The girl quickly hid behind him and clutched his clothes.

"Legolas, what are you doing here?"

The boy stared up at his father with excited eyes. "I was looking for the girl! She woke up and ran away because Faervel and Meluinir scared her. We looked everywhere for her."

"How did you know to find her here, my son?"

"Nana brought me here one time when I was scared. I thought she might also come here because she was scared." Legolas rushed behind his father to speak with the girl. He saw her holding flowers. "Do you like those flowers too? They are my Nana's favorite kind."

The girl clutched Thranduil's clothing even tighter and pressed herself against his leg. He placed a hand on her head when he felt her shake in fear.

"You have nothing to fear, little one." She looked up at Thranduil to ensure he was right. "This is my son. He means no harm. What is your name?" Her eyes told him she was confused. "Do you not remember what your name is?" She slowly nodded her head. He got down to her level to ask, "Where do you live?" The confusion was there again. This was becoming a serious problem. So far it looked as if Nestor was correct. She may have lost her memory and this touched Thranduil's heart.

Legolas seemed to be touched also for he asked, "Ada, can she live with us until she remembers where she lives?"

Thranduil looked at his son with a smile. "That sounds good, Legolas." Legolas grinned back. "Would you like to live with us, little one?"

She looked from one to the other unsure what was occurring. Neither of them had done anything yet to frighten her even more. They knew something was wrong with her as she herself knew but didn't understand it all. They were willing to help her if she allowed them. Should she trust them? The man did return her flowers so that proved he was nice. He even shared a story about someone very important to him.

She stared at her flowers. Half of it was taken out and handed to Thranduil and a few were given to Legolas. Both took and wondered what it meant. Legolas decided not to ponder over it and grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" he called in excitement.

Thranduil stood and watched the two studying the other flowers nearby. Legolas would try to get her to talk but all she did was remain silent and keep some distance between them. She was still scared in this new environment and no knowledge of herself. Thranduil stared once more at the flowers in his hand. Was there a meaning to this? Why was he given half and Legolas received only a few flowers? He shook his head. He was over-thinking.

Legolas was giggling as he noticed flowers sticking out of her hair. She picked them out and stared at each one, wondering how they got in her hair.

"Ah, I have a name. You shall be known as Dínenloth, a silent flower that shall one day open up to others."


	4. The Journey

"Legolas! Dínenloth! That's enough hiding! You must return to your studies!"

Said children were well covered up in a tree hiding from their teacher. Legolas smiled at his sister. Though her face didn't show it, her eyes twinkled with mischief. Today, they decided to have a day of fun instead of studies, hence their hiding.

Hand in hand they climbed into neighboring trees until they were a safe distance to return to earth.

"Let's go to the training ground and . . ."

"Return right away so you two can apologize to Parmadil and your father for escaping your lessons again."

Faervel stood behind them with arms crossed and a scolding look. Meluinir was beside him wearing the same expression.

"But Faervel, Parmadil was boring and Dínenloth wanted to be out amongst nature, not books," Legolas pleaded as best he could. "Right, Dínenloth?"

She nodded vigorously while partially hiding behind Legolas. It had been two years since she was brought to Greenwood. Legolas was now nine and Dínenloth was seven. Dínenloth was still frightened of many people and it was hard to earn her trust. Legolas had been able to earn half of it these two years.

Faervel and Meluinir did all they could to befriend her, but due to their first meeting, it would take more effort. At least she accepted their presence so long as Nestor, Legolas, or Thranduil was with her. The only ones she fully trusted was Thranduil and Nestor.

Meluinir's face softened at the young ones' faces. His downfall was his kind personality and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't be upset with someone for long.

"Let them play awhile, Faervel. Parmadil can be quite the bore when he becomes absorbed into his books and lectures. Do you not recall listening to his lectures when we were stuck in the library helping him?"

Faervel pinched his nose with a tortured sigh. "Aye. I feared we would not make it through the day. That was the day I learned to never allow my pride get in the way and you learned to never neglect your duties. I never knew Gwaenir's brother could be such a frightful being."

Dínenloth tugged Legolas' arm. He read her eyes and grinned.

"Boring yet intimidating." Meluinir nodded at the memory. "Never again do I want to be stuck in a room with him. I would rather face Gwaenir's sword a thousand times than one book of Parmadil's." He shivered at the thought. Silence permeated the area as they both pushed back the terrible memory. Meluinir spoke again. "I feel we are forgetting something important."

"I feel the same." Faervel placed a hand on his temple. "I swear I am becoming more forgetful the longer I stay with you."

"Ah, Faervel and Meluinir!" Both of them jumped frightfully as Parmadil's voice came from among the trees. Parmadil at last came to their side, perplexed. "I am glad to have found you two. Legolas and Dínenloth have disappeared once again. Perhaps you might know where they are as Lord Thranduil assigned you as Dínenloth's guards."

Faervel smacked his face and Meluinir's face lit up with remembrance. "That is what the feeling was." Meluinir's head was smacked.

The kids had opted to hide away in their garden, the very same secret place of their parents. They too had picked their own branches. Their branches began as one thick one before splitting. Dínenloth had chosen the lower section and Legolas opted for the higher branch. This branch was situated in the middle of their parent's branches.

Legolas was currently on his branch laughing. "That was fun!"

Dínenloth gathered flowers before climbing to her branch. She swung her legs as she gazed at the pretty flowers.

"We should do this more often!" Legolas smiled at Dínenloth, who looked unsure. "You want to be stuck with Parmadil and books all day!?" She shook her head slowly then pointed to their father's branch. Legolas tried to decipher what she meant by the gesture. It took him, like everyone else, awhile to understand her.

In the two years of her stay, Dínenloth had taken to using hand gestures. The only noises she had ever made was a scream from a nightmare and the whimpers that proceeded. Before the gestures, she communicated with her eyes. Nestor and Thranduil have done all they could to get her to speak but nothing. For some reason she refused to speak and that boggled their minds.

A frown crossed the nine year old boy's face. "I guess you're right. Ada would not be happy with us at all." She nodded. "Then perhaps twice a month would be fine. I don't want to be studying books everyday! I wish to play!" He jumped onto her branch. "Come! Let's see what fun we can have before we are found!" Happiness rose in her eyes as they climbed down.

Once they reached the ground, Legolas grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her all over the place. Their daily visit to the cook for snacks had become a ritual as of last year. Waiting for them on the table were several plates of fruits and desserts.

Their next visit was the stables for Dínenloth loved being with the horses and the horses loved her. She would feed them the carrots and apples that the cook secretly gave her. Not only that but she would actually converse with them in her own way, much to the fascination of those in the stable.

As the children roamed about, having fun, they crossed path with Nestor who was gathering herbs. He invited them over to assist him, which they didn't help much. As he listened to Legolas talk about their day, he kept an eye on Dínenloth.

She was looking at the varies herbs with interest. She smelt one and scrunched up her face in disgust at the horrid smell. She moved to another that had a sweet smell and decided to add it to her flowers. The flowers and herbs were shown to Nestor. Her eyes shone with happiness yet her face remained neutral.

Nestor had pondered why Dínenloth never showed any facial expression; it was always her eyes that revealed her thoughts and emotions. Her speech also perplexed him. Since her awakening she had never spoken a word. Perhaps the two were connected. Thranduil, disturbed with these facts, had thought about having Lord Elrond come. Nestor was glad for this decision. He could use Lord Elrond's wisdom and learn what could be done for Dínenloth.

"Nestor, have you seen," Thranduil's voice called out, only to stop at the sight before him. "Ah, this is where you two have been."

"Ada!" Legolas ran to his father and hugged him.

Dínenloth approached him slowly. Thranduil got down waiting for her. He saw a hand behind her back and knew what it was. It brought a smile to his face.

"What is behind your back, my daughter?"

She brought out the flowers and gave it to her father. Since their first meeting in the garden, every month without fail Dínenloth would give Thranduil flowers. Thranduil thought it was a childish thing she was doing but he eventually learned the flowers had a meaning: trust. Every month the flowers he received meant she trusted him completely. After learning this fact, the flowers meant far more to him than ever and he looked forward to each month.

"Ah, something looks different with these flowers! What did you add?" Thranduil smelt the "flowers" and could not identify it. Behind Dínenloth he saw Nestor pointing down at a group of herbs, which made him want to laugh but refrained. "My, they smell lovely. Thank you Dinenloth!" Her eyes shone brightly at his gratitude. "I am glad to have found you three together for I have news I must tell."

"What is it?" Legolas asked in excitement. Thranduil smiled at his son.

"We are going to visit Lord Elrond and his family."

A smile formed on Legolas' face when he recalled who they were. "May I play with Elladan, Elohir, and Arwen?"

Thranduil nodded. "You may. You can even introduce Dínenloth to them."

"When are we leaving?"

"In two days. Is that fine with you, my son?" Legolas nodded in joy. "Good." Thranduil turned to Dinenloth who was confused. "We are going to visit a close friend of mine. He lives in Imladris. Do you remember me showing you where that is on the map?" She nodded slowly. "It is about a three days ride from here."

"Were they not coming here?" asked Nestor.

"Nay," Thranduil shook his head. "I thought it best if we went to him."

"Are you sure of this, my lord?" Nestor asked with doubt. He came to stand behind Dínenloth and placed a hand on her head.

Thranduil stood to full height. "I am sure. It is time we rest and see the wonders of Arda on our trip. This will be a wonderful opportunity for the children to explore and study nature for themselves instead of through Parmadil's books and lectures."

Legolas was thrilled not to be stuck with Parmadil for some time. "Did you hear, Dínenloth? We will not be stuck with books! We can play!" He grabbed his sister's hand and ran off, laughing.

The adults watched until they were out of sight. Nestor returned to looking at his king. "How well do you believe Dinenloth will behave? It has been three years since her coming here. She is still adjusting to this land and the people. The only ones she fully trusts are we two. Her relation with Legolas has improved somewhat. What should happen if we take her away from here and place her in a new environment?"

A deep sigh emitted from Thranduil. "This is what I have asked myself since deciding this course."

Nestor understood immediately this action. "A test?"

"Aye. Aside from this, it would be good for Legolas to be away for a time. Between his mother's death and Dínenloth's arrival, he has never left his room, much less run about the forest as aforetime. This will do him much good."

"As for yourself, my lord," Nestor replied with a smile. "It appears only recently that the storm has been passing and the sun is revealing itself from behind the clouds. Fresh, strong winds are clearing the sky of those dark clouds."

"Thou speakest true. I can feel life and vigor returning to this body. Each day is a joy to live and I am eager to see the next. Seeing Legolas and Dínenloth having fun warms this once frozen, dying heart." Thranduil placed a hand over his heart.

"Sometimes the best cures for the body and soul is a smile and at times laughter."

"True are your words, Nestor. I hope that will also be true for Dínenloth. As you are trusted by her, I would like for you to join us. Lord Elrond would benefit much from your aid. Meluinir and Faervel will be joining us as well."

Nestor bowed. "I would be honored to travel with you and aid Lord Elrond in any way for Dínenloth's sake."

* * *

Author's notes: Thranduil might be ooc since books hardly mention him and I hardly know how to portray him. I'm toying with the idea of having him kind and gentle with an occasional firm hand, slowly leading to the hard elf he is in the Hobbit movie(though i don't like him like that). Whenever I get to it, his character softens again near the beginning of the trilogy. That's the plan so far.

Parmadil and Gwaenir are elves I just felt like tossing in for some fun. Not sure if I intend of having them appear often. I haven't really developed much on their character, so if you want more of them I'm gonna need help.

As stated before, guidance concerning my writing is greatly accepted.


	5. Imladris

The journey was pleasant and enjoyable, once they left Greenwood. Thranduil and Nestor had nothing to worry about concerning Dínenloth. She was rather eager to explore beyond her home and for the first time they witnessed her truly express surprise as she saw the beauty of Arda. She would beg for them to stop so she could take her precious time staring at everything.

Occasional stops were made so the children could explore and play. Along the way the children found an injured bird and were allowed to care for it until it was healed. Nestor told them what they should do allowed them to have some medicine.

"Elrond, have you seen Elohir and Elladan?" asked Celebrian, Elrond's wife. "Thranduil will soon arrive." She walked into his study and found him seated at his desk, reading Thranduil's letter once again. "Is something wrong, Elrond?"

The voice of his wife behind him stirred him from his thoughts. "Did you say something, my Love?"

She leaned over to hug him. "What troubles my lord?"

Elrond leaned back into her half embrace. "The letter states that he is bringing a child, whom I might be able to help. He wishes to hear my thoughts concerning her condition."

Celebrian recalled reading the letter. "I pity the poor child. To have lost her memory at such an age must be terrifying her."

"Aye. I fear I will do no better job than Nestor. He is one of the best healers I had the privilege of teaching. If he could do nothing for her than I may do no better."

"Do not be downcast. You will be of help, even if just a small portion. Come now, tell me what else is troubling you."

Elrond chuckled. Celebrian was always able to read him perfectly. Nothing could be kept from her.

"I sense from the letter that Thranduil is becoming attached to this child. It makes me wonder why?"

"This may be good for him if you prove correct." Celebrian released her husband to stand straight.

Elrond stood to watch her. "And what is your thought on this matter?"

Her expression saddened. "Thranduil was fading with the passing of Sylvana. Legolas, too, was not faring well. Do you not recall their appearances when we visited them?"

"Too tired and worn was Thranduil. He was barely conscious of the present and those around him, even of his own son. Seeing his father in such a state burdened, young Legolas' pain was even greater for he already blamed himself for her death."

Celebrian nodded. "Aye. It is well we went. Elladan and Elohir managed to get Legolas outside a few times. And we managed to convince Thranduil to continue on living so he could care for his son." She turned to look out the window. A smile shown on her face as she witnessed her missing sons hiding from an angry Glorfindel. "Should he become attached to this child, he is finding just one more reason to live. He is placing Sylvana's death behind him and moving on."

Elrond moved to stand next to her and placed an arm around her. Celebrian leaned into him.

"That would be good." Laughter and yelling could be heard outside. "Yes, let us hope that is true. Shall we prepare ourselves for their arrival?"

"Yes." Celebrian turned to stare at her husband with a mischievous smile. "I shall go check on Arwen and leave you with the twins." And with that she walked toward the door.

"I? They do not listen to me as well as they do you. I am forced to chase them until they subdue."

Celebrian stopped at the door to glance at him. "Well, you best hasten while you still know where they are. I am sure Glorfindel will gladly assist you." She giggled as she walked out the room, leaving Elrond to worry about chasing his sons.

"Ada, are we there yet?" Legolas asked as he semi-turned to look at his father, whom he rode with.

Thranduil smiled down at him. "Almost, Legolas."

Behind them was Nestor and Dínenloth. Dínenloth would occasionally lean to the sides or the front to get a better look at something. This would make Nestor wrap an arm around her to prevent her from possibly falling off. Faervel led them all, leaving Meluinir to protect the back.

The small group came around a bend of the mountain path to see another mountain before them. A valley lied between the two mountains. Cascading beautifully from the other mountain was a waterfall that soon became a river flowing through the valley. Everything glistened when the sun shone upon the place. And situated in that magnificent valley was Imladris, the realm of the half-elven lord, Elrond.

Dínenloth clutched tightly to the stallion's mane as they made their way downward. The narrow path scared her as she looked down the long drop. The noble creature sensed her fear and made his gait smoother, while getting as close to the side of the mountain as possible. Nestor placed an arm around her to further calm her.

Celebrian glanced around in search for her husband and sons. Beside her was her nine year old daughter, Arwen.

"They best hurry. Our guests will be arriving soon."

Arwen looked up at her mom. "How long will they be staying?"

Celebrian smiled at her, a hand running down the child's hair. "How long would you like for them to stay, my daughter?"

"A long time!" Arwen giggled. "We hardly got to play with Legolas last time because he was really sad. But you said he is happier and even has a sister now! I am excited to meet his sister and hope we can be friends!"

"I wish for that as well, little one. However, remember what you have been told. You must not frighten her. She is very wary of those she does not know. Be patient with her and gain her trust."

"Yes, atara!"

Twin laughters of children were heard rushing their way. The voices were encouraging someone in a game of chase. A much older voice roared above the younger voices. Celebrain turned to see her mischievous twin sons running toward her. Behind them was a frustrated Elrond with a raised fist, chasing his sons with a "Get back here this instant!"

The twins just laughed at him. They saw their mother and ran faster.

"Atara, save us!"

They hid behind her, laughing. Elrond at last caught up and looked at his wife in a plead for help. She giggled.

"Look, they are here!" Arwen called out, pointing to the entrance.

"So they are. You did wonderful in bringing our sons on time, Elrond." Celebrain had a twinkle in her eye as she spoke.

Elrond was quickly smoothing his apparel and hair from his sons' game of "chase" (i.e. avoid doing whatever is required of them).

He sighed. "Well they decided to play before coming. If it were not for that or had it been you instead of me, they would have arrived much earlier," he said giving her a certain look.

She waved it off. "I merely saw it as a chance for you to spend time in fresh air. You have been sitting at desk these last three days. Surely this gave you an opportunity to stretch your body." A mischievous light shone in her eye.

Before Elrond had a chance to retort, she welcomed the guests.

"Welcome, Thranduil. Was the travel well?"

Thranduil got off his horse and grabbed Legolas. Everyone else was getting off and unloading their belongings. As they entered the city, Dinenloth saw people, whom she believed to be Lord Elrond's family, waiting to greet them. Thranduil and Nestor had told her many times she had nothing to fear from them. She wanted to believe them. So to please them, the entire trip she had been preparing herself not to be scared. Yet the second Nestor placed her down, she hid behind him. Thranduil, having placed Legolas down, returned Celebrain's greeting.

"Thank you for accepting us in your fair home, Elrond and Celebrain. The journey was far better than expected. We did have a few delays as the children wanted to explore." He smiled as he spoke.

"Speaking of children, where is this daughter of yours that you spoke of in your letter?" Elrond asked as he also welcomed his friend.

Thranduil looked back to see Nestor coaxing the girl out of hiding.

"Forgive us, she is scared around new people. Come Dinenloth."

Dinenloth poked her head out to see her father gesturing her to come. She looked at the new people to see them smiling at her. The smiles did nothing to calm her, however her brother's actions made it worse. He came to grab her arm and drag her before the family.

"I want you to meet my friends Elladan, Elohir, and Arwen! This is my sister Dinenloth."

Arwen took a step toward Dinenloth. "Hello, nice to meet you!"

Dinenloth responded with a weak smile. That smile disappeared when the twins came on both sides.

"When did you get a sister, Legolas?" Elladan asked.

"We never saw her when we visited you," stated Elohir.

The two were now walking around her, inspecting and asking questions. This made her tense and tighten her hold on Legolas. The adults could see her frightened state growing. Elrond was about to stop his sons when Nestor requested him remain still.

"I wish to see how well she handles this. Because we have warned the people of her state, everyone keeps a respectable distance which has allowed her grow a little comfortable around them. This a good way for her to be with others in closer proximity."

Elrond looked to Thranduil who nodded in agreement.

Legolas made her let go of him. "You have nothing to be scared of."

Dinenloth only reattached herself to him and whimpered. The little bird she and Legolas took in had been on Nestor's shoulder. It saw the distressed girl and attempted to fly, but with it's broken wing it fell quickly. Nestor managed to save it in mid-fall. He discerned the bird's intention and let it hop to Dinenloth.

It chirped and fluttered around the boys to distract them. Could they not see that they were making the girl nervous with their antics? It chirped louder to grab their attention.

"Elladan, I do believe that bird is upset with us."

Elohir bent to coax the little creature but Dinenloth swiftly grabbed her friend before the boy could touch it. She held her friend close to her. Elohir straightened and understood what he and his brother had been doing to her.

"Forgive us. We did not mean to frighten you and I meant no harm to your little friend. We were merely curious as to who you are as we have never met. Legolas has never spoke of you." He bowed in greeting. "I am Elohir and this is my twin brother, Elladan."

Dinenloth was unsure what to do. She looked at the twins then at her brother. He merely smiled. She looked back at her father and Nestor. They too smiled and encouraged her to greet them. A chirp came from her arms. She stared down at her friend. Noises of encouragement was given. She stared back at the twins. She could do this. It shouldn't be hard to just greet them, right?

She opened her mouth slightly, gathering breath to speak.

"Di-" Everyone froze, hearing something amazing coming from her. "Dinen-" She was speaking! Speaking for the first time! She was saying her name! Legolas was jumping on the inside. Thranduil, Nestor, Faervel, and Meluinir were on edge waiting for her to finish. "Dinenloth." She held up the bird. "Th-This is Alassë."

She did it! She finally spoke! Dinenloth saw joy and shock on everyone's faces. She focused on her father to see his reaction. This was because of him. She wanted to make him proud of her for having courage to speak. His eyes indeed shined with pride and great joy. She did it! Relief flooded her system. Every single tension in her little body immediately vanished and with that went her consciousness.

The celebration was cut short as everyone saw her fall like a flower cut from it's stem. Elrond and Nestor gently pushed aside the children; Alasse was taken by Legolas, who chirped in concern.

"This was a little much for her to handle," Elrond stated. "She just needs rest."

Nestor picked her up to follow Elrond to one of the guest rooms.

"Well done." He smiled softly at her sleeping figure. "Take as much time as you want. We can wait, little one." He glanced at Thranduil who nodded in approval.

"Sweet little Dinenloth, do not feel the need to rush. I only hope you may find healing from what ever pains you."


	6. Healing

YAY! Finally, finished this chapter! Sorry for the wait! Now I have to figure how I want the next chapter to go. Will try not to make you wait. Thank you for reading! I'll let you go now. Enjoy!

* * *

It would have been marvelous to say that after the greeting Dinenloth was officially speaking. However, such was not the case as she returned to being mute and hid herself as much as possible. Thranduil and Nestor had hoped she would be more open after speaking.

"Though she does not know, her mind is still recovering from the shock of witnessing the death of her family. Due to the horror, her mind has chosen to close her entire memory so she does not link anything to that one incident," Elrond informed the two. "She is as a newborn, terrified of all who approach her yet trusting of those who have given her comfort."

A week had passed without positive results. Dinenloth would play with Legolas until Arwen or the twins came along to play with them. She would then run and hide. The children of Elrond and Celebrian were determined to befriend the silent child. The twins took the aggressive while Arwen tried the passive maneuver, as her mother had advised on the first day.

Arwen bided her time. Dinenloth was like a frightened cat that needed to be soothed. She found the tactic most useful after her brothers terrified the poor girl. She would search for Dinenloth until she found her and did nothing but apologize and talk about random things. In this manner Arwen eventually knew all of Dinenloth's hiding spots and gained more time to be next to her. Two more weeks passed until Arwen was proud to have earned Dinenloth's trust. Her parents were proud of her while her brothers were shocked and upset. Everyone else was happy for Dinenloth, except for Meluinir who was upset that she still was scared of him.

The next person to gain her trust was Celebrian. It was night and she was retiring to her room. On the way she decided to check on Dinenloth. Just peek in then leave. Nothing more. Yet motherly instincts were rising. Maybe the girl was having difficulty sleeping. She remembered Thranduil saying how difficult it was for Dinenloth to sleep the first week. A month had passed since then and it seemed the child was fine.

She walked into the room and saw the child was quite fine. Celebrian smiled softly at her as she sat on the bed and placed a hand on the child's face.

"You poor child. To bear such a fate is not for one of so young. Deep inside, you must be in great pain and struggling to overcome it. Is there something which I might do to ease your pain?"

She stayed awhile longer, stroking Dinenloth's face before leaving. "Sleep well, little one. I shall see you in the morning." As she walked away, Dinenloth cried out in her sleep, confusion and fear seeping in her voice.

"Atara? Where are you going? No . . . Don't leave me! Come back please! Ada and Maironyo left me all alone in this dark and lonely place! Please stay with me!"

Dinenloth was crying hard and thrashing her arms and legs everywhere. She kept calling for her mother to return. Breaking at the sight, Celebrian rushed back and held her.

"Shh. I will not go anywhere. I shall stay with you for as long as possible. Stop crying now, little one. I will watch over you." She wiped away the tears from the calming face. "You will never be alone."

Dinenloth briefly awoke to feel someone holding her and whispering nice, comforting words. Normally she would have automatically thrown a fit and run away as fast as possible, but this . . . this felt wonderful. She drifted back to sleep, seeing that lady again in her dream. Whoever she was made her feel safe and loved.

The next couple days brought a shock to all and caused a certain woodland king to be slightly jealous. Dinenloth clung to Celebrian as if the woman was her lifeline. The child hardly strayed far from her. Celebrian had to defend herself and the child from Thranduil's obvious jealousy.

"Thranduil, as much as you wish to have her all to yourself, and don't you dare deny it," she quickly pointed at him as he made to deny his jealousy. Those within the room laughed and snickered. Elrond was taking great delight in seeing his friend in such a state. Celebrian continued speaking her thoughts. "It appears that from whatever her dream was about, she mistook me as her mother during her sleep. Now correct me if I am wrong, Thranduil." He nodded. "Ever since you took her in, she has been with no one except you, Legolas, and Nestor."

"Meluinir and Faervel try many times to befriend her, but you are correct. She stays in our presence the most. Everyone else, she avoids them if possible."

"It seems to me that through her dream she is now unconsciously seeking the presence of other females, specifically a mother figure. Having been adopted by you, she has a father and brother but no mother. With no memory and still an elfling, she is seeking a female whom she can trust and receive comfort and love. She is in need of a mother and it happens she has chosen me."

A rather awkward yet comprehensive silence fell upon them all. As healers Elrond and Nestor discussed between themselves of what should be done. Thranduil, from then on, watched his daughter with deep thought.

Two months later saw Arwen and Dinenloth playing together with no problems. In her way, Dinenloth appointed Faervel as her protector against the twin's and Meluinir, much to the elf's dismay. It took the twins long to get it in their brain that their fun with the girl was actually making her terror of them worse.

Elladan was up in a tree resting. He wished Elohir was with him so he wouldn't be bored, but his twin was currently with their father and Arwen was with their mother. He had sought out Legolas earlier in the day but Legolas was helping Nestor to get Dinenloth to speak again. There was very little success. He sighed.

"There is nothing to do. Everyone is busying or away." A mischievous smile appeared as a thought struck him. "Maybe I should play a trick on Glorfindel. Ahh, here he comes." Said person strolled by as if summoned. "Wonder what he is up to." Elladan watched him pause and look around before continuing to a well hidden place behind several trees. "Hm, he is acting rather wary."

Indeed what was the powerful elf lord doing? What increased the boy's curiosity is when soon after a certain silent girl arrived breathless. He noticed a book within her arms as she dashed by without pause into the same area. The look on her face was far different than any he had ever seen so far. Since her arrival, never had he seen such a lively attitude and wearing a smile as she exuded currently! What could have caused this radical change? Did Glorfindel have something to do with this? Boredom was forgotten as he was intrigued by the scene before, uh, below him and just beyond those trees. Time to put his stealth skills into action.

"Which one have you brought me today to read, little flower?"

Dinenloth shoved the book into his hands with an open smile. She loved hearing him tell her tales. When he read, it made her feel as if she was living the tale among the people of old. It was a thrill yet heartbreaking. So much hardship had been lived through so that those in future generations might have peace.

"Ah, the tale of Lord Beren and Lady Luthien. This was the one I saw you desperately searching for yesterday?" She nodded. "Very well!" he chuckled at her. "Let us see how far we get for I must tend to some errands today."

Elladan continued watching from his spot as Glorfindel read the tale, though the lord could have verbally told it as he had it memorized, word for word. Elladan knew it as well and blocked out Glorfindel's voice, choosing more to focus on the open expressions of Dinenloth.

The most expression she had given around him were shyness and fright. Her eyes though spoke of unspeakable terror and anguish that overshadowed times of joy and laughter. He disliked those eyes of pain. She seemed like one who should never experience such things. He had even tried to get her to laugh or smile but it seemed to push her further away. Yet Glorfindel had managed to bring forth her bright smile and temporarily push back the darkness plaguing her. For some reason this upset Elladan. Why would she smile for Glorfindel and not him? What had he done wrong? He was being nice to her . . . wasn't he?

Later in the day Nestor was surprised to see Elladan sitting alone outside and apparently upset. It was common for him to be stuck with Elohir and causing some type of mischief. Intrigued Nestor approached him.

"Where is your brother, young prince?"

"Probably getting Arwen to join him in pranking Erestor."

"And you are not joining him?"

"No. Didn't feel like it."

"Oh? Something on your mind?"

"What would you do to get someone to smile?"

That was rather interesting. "Whom are you wishing to see smile?"

Elladan looked off to the side giving a vague reply. "A friend."

"There are many ways. One such way would be doing something for or even giving a gift the person would enjoy. Some easily smile when they see those around them are happy. If the person is hurt or sad, comfort is needed."

"Dinenloth!" Legolas' voice erupted a distance from them. Alasse chirped happily from his shoulder and completely recovered, flew to his friend.

The girl appeared in their sight, running toward her brother with a smile. Alasse flew around her a few times before perching on her shoulder. In her hand were flowers. Nestor and Elladan watched the scene.

"Where were you?" Legolas noticed the flowers and dirt on her hands and clothes. "Picking flowers?"

Dinenloth nodded and gave some flowers to him. Again she gave a smile and seemed on the verge of giggling, which never came.

Legolas smiled back as he received the flowers, no longer getting rid of them as he came to understand the meaning of them: trust. The first few times were embarrassing until his father told him the significance. Now he gladly accepted any flowers she had.

"Flowers?" wondered Elladan. "Why was Legolas happy to get flowers?"

Nestor smiled. "Continue watching."

"Ada was worried when he couldn't find you." She looked down with a sheepish smile. "Faervil and Meluinir are also searching for you. They were worried as much as Ada."

She looked at him in shock. Faervil and Meluinir were worried about her? They cared for her as much as Ada, Legolas, and Nestor?

"Ah there she is! Faervil, come! Legolas has found her!" Meluinir dashed toward the elfings making sure to stop a good distance between them as not to push Dinenloth away.

"Dinenloth! Where have you been all this time?" came Faervil's sharp reprove. "Lord Thranduil feared you might have been injured or wandered out of the city!"

Dinenloth became teary eyed as she clutched the flowers tighter. She stepped closer to Legolas as she tried to hold back the tears.

Meluinir didn't want to see her cry and came to her defense. "Ah, Faervil, must you reprimand her so harshly? Seeing how fresh the flowers were picked and the dirt on her hands and clothing means she went flower picking. Such an innocent act surely deserves some kindness."

Legolas also defended his sister. She had picked those flowers for he and their father! No one dare talk down about this!

"She wanted to give Ada and I flowers!"

"Legolas makes it sound as if receiving flowers from her is important," Elladan stated. "Is there some meaning to it?" Nestor motioned for him to watch and wait.

Faervel indeed noticed the flowers and very well knew her traditional flower giving. Shame filled him though he was still upset that she had disappeared without somehow informing them of where she would be.

He sighed. "You are right. I was a little harsh." He bent down to her level. "Will you forgive me, little one? I was simply worried about you and wished no harm to befall you. Your father placed Meluinir and I as your guards and should something happen to you, it would grieve us."

She sniffed a few times and got a good look at the three males. Faervel was serious and Meluinir mirrored his friend's worry and sincerity. Legolas smiled and encouraged her. Her response shocked them all.

Faervel stared in shock at the few flowers extended toward him. "You are giving me flowers?" He looked at her face to make sure she was positive. She gave a timid smile. Shock turned into an appreciated smile. "Thank you, little Dinenloth."

Meluinir was happy for his friend. Faervel was at last among Dinenloth's trusted list. Trust. He had yet to receive her trust. Was he failing her in any way? It pained him that he was not trustworthy enough. With his mind dwelling upon this fact, he was unaware of little hands giving those desired flowers to him until one of his hands was touched.

"Huh?"

He saw her placing flowers in his hand and closing his hands around it. His heart picked up pace. Flowers? She gave him flowers? He lifted his hands to get a better look. Yep. Flowers. Her symbol of trust.

"Th-Thank y-you."

Now was a double shocker. She spoke directly to them for the first time! This moment was definitely be engrained in their memory. Both knelt before the little girl.

"From the day you were found and brought into Greenwood, your father chose us to guard you, fearing for your safety," began Faervil. "But now with this gift, I willingly offer my life to you as your personal guard."

"I, Meluinir, am of the same mind as Faervil, Princess Dinenloth. I will do what ever to see you happy and safe." He ended with a smile toward her.

The children were rather taken by this and unsure what to make of it. Dinenloth had no clue that giving them her trust would result in such earnest convictions. What was she to do now? It appeared they were awaiting an answer from her.

"Faervil, Meluinir, rise."

Everyone turned to see Lord Thranduil coming toward them. A smile graced his joyous face.

"Lord Thranduil!" cried the two soldiers.

"I heard your devoted words to my daughter. Seems she was taken back by such devotion toward her."

"My lord!" Faervil was going to explain but Thranduil lifted a hand of silence.

"My heart is gladden to see you have received her flowers. I was hoping for this to happen. My daughter, will you accept them as your own guards?"

Dinenloth looked at everyone, making noises of unease. Well, she did trust them a little and they have always been there beside her to make sure she was safe. Half the time, Meluinir made attempts to make her smile or laugh and Faervel would sing songs for her. No harm done so far.

She nodded slowly.

Elladan watched the entire proceeding. He saw the two elves give complete devotion to her and their eyes spoke of giving her joy. He watched her give her father flowers before coming to give some to Nestor.

"Thank you, tithen pen."

Elladan stared at the flower before staring at her. She felt his gaze and met it. Time stood still. Her eyes. Expressive then any other elf he'd known yet somewhere deep within was a guard against anything that could harm her. He looked away, not able to handle her gaze.

Her last flower was extended to him. Puzzled, he took it and saw her run off quickly. Why did she give him a flower? He turned to Nestor for an answer, but Nestor shook his head.

"Search for yourself what you believe this flower represents. For my part, I partly see it as a sign of healing. The way may be long but as long as steps are taken and helping hands along the way the end will be reached."

With that Nestor bade the princeling farewell and went his way. Elladan stared again at the flower.

"A meaning."

* * *

Need some help.

1. Who should Dinenloth pair with? Elladan, Glorfindel, I thought about Haldir, or some random elf? I've already laid some ground work for Elladan and Glorfindel. If you want her with either Meluinir or Faervel, your gonna have to mightily convince cause so far I only see them as her guardians and in the future close friends. I've even gone far to think of crossing with Inuyasha: Dinenloth/Sesshomaru and Legolas/Kagome (*squeals* love this couple! but also Kag/Sess). I feel bad for leaving Legolas alone and no way am i pairing him with Taurel! Don't like it at all.

2. I want to give identity to her flower, instead of always writing "flower". As a sign of trust, what type of flower should it be? Have one or two kinds?

Please leave comments! Thank you!


	7. Leaving Imladris

**Authors note**: Forgive me for such a short chapter. There was not much I could think of writing yesterday. Originally I was going to jump somewhere far future but I was struck with the idea of showing off a highly jealous, selfish Thranduil and just how quickly he has become attached to Dinenloth. heehee!

So, the children are not going to be their proper ages according to LoTR timeline as once intended. Currently the twins are 16, Legolas and Arwen 9, and Dinenloth 7. Aragorn might appear earlier than Tolkien's timeline(Arwen's 2,690 by Aragorn's birth and twins 2,801!). Debating since i looked up timelines just recently.

For Din's boyfriend, I'm going to have her interact with several of the guys then see if I can have you guys guessing who'll be chosen. This is slightly for fun as I want her to see her in different circumstances and develop her more and still unsure who the guy will be. Please help me decide among the many perfectly handsome elves! Right now it's: Elladan-1, Haldir or Rivendel elf-1, Glorfindel-0, or any elf whom you can convince me of.

* * *

Time in Imladris past quickly and it was time for Thranduil to return home. The five royal children were saddened they had to depart from each other. Legolas had become really close friends with Arwen and the twins. Centuries from now those four would act like siblings with Elrond and Celebrian seeing Legolas as another son. For Dinenloth, she was only attached to Arwen as a friend and Celebrian as a mother figure. She was still unsure what to make of the twins. At least she managed to remain in their presence without running off or hiding.

"It is time to leave." Legolas and Dinenloth looked up sadly at their father. "We shall return for another visit another time." That perked them up.

Legolas hugged his friends and said his farewells. Dinenloth hugged Arwen and had an awkward moment with the twins.

Elohir smiled at her. "Next time we'll try not to scare you so much. We'll make it so that you will laugh and talk around us!" He grinned but she stepped back a little frightened. That was what they've been attempting her entire stay.

Elladan looked down. "Sorry for scaring you. Maybe next time we can get to know you a little better so as not to frighten you. Elohir and I would like to become your friends when next you come." He looked up to see her give a shy smile and nod.

Elrond and Celebrian watched this interactions with interest. Was Elladan developing feelings for Dinenloth? This was something to carefully observe as the children grew. Perhaps they should ask Thranduil permission for Dinenloth to visit often.

Thranduil observed the same thing and saw the calculating minds of the Lord and Lady of Imladris. He did not like it one bit. No one would take his innocent flower away from! In fact once he returned, he was going to set future plans for her to stay locked away from future suitors! No elf was going to steal her away from his watchful gaze!

He placed his hands on both his children and directed them to the horses behind him. With Dinenloth, he pulled her away a little faster and harder than his son. This did not pass the eyes of the other adults.

"Let us go."

"Aah!" Dinenloth squirmed in his grip. She hadn't finished her farewells! She got loose and dashed toward Celebrian to give her a tight hug.

Celebrian gently smiled at her and kneeled to return the hug. "Sweet little one. We will be waiting for your return to us. Be brave and smile. You have nothing to fear of the people here or Greenwood. There are people who only wish for your safety and smile. Smile for them and they shall return in like manner. Do you understand, Míweth?"

She nodded. It had been Elrond and Celebrian who had given her this new name this morning when all was being prepared for departure. Small, frail one. This name would be heard each time she visited her second home and family.

The two released each other with a smile. What happened next was a shocker and eventually turned a woodland king even more jealous and determined to either lock away his daughter or kill any male who looked upon her. Míweth eagerly dashed into the arms of Glorfindel and hugged him even tighter than Celebrian.

"Glorfindel!" she cried.

The powerful warrior hushed her, stroking her head. "Little Flower, do not cry. As Lady Celebrian as spoken, we shall be waiting for your return. I shall be here to tell you many more tales of old. Now go, or I fear your father will do me harm," he finished with a grin.

Sure enough, Thranduil was emitting a deadly aura and directed it all to the mighty Balrog slayer. No one, except Elladan, had known of this bond. Dinenloth was more attached to the Gondolin than the Lady.

"Glorfindel." was Thranduil's threatening voice shooting toward the elf.

The threat was weak to Glorfindel, easily avoided and merrily laughed at. "Two of our little secrets are discovered! What shall we do, Míweth?" Both of their eyes twinkled in merriment.

All were ready. Thranduil put Dinenloth on his horse and bade his friends farewell.

"_Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva_ (Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet)."

Elrond replied back, "_Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle_ (May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back)."

Once out of sight, the half-elven children ran off to play. Elrond, Celebrian, and Glorfindel walked back to the building.

Celebrian's gentle voice rose in the air with a question laced with amusement and interest. "When did she become so attached to you, Glorfindel?"

Elrond joined his wife. "She appeared but for that moment as any other carefree child. What spell have you cast upon her?"

A chuckle rippled from the golden haired warrior. "Ah, I fear I can not tell! I have chosen to bound myself to secrecy for her sake. Though we have revealed our meetings and of my telling her tales, no more shall be revealed."

His joy then left as he spotted an area where her flowers grew. Freesia. A meaning of innocence and trust. She had hidden her memories deep within to make herself innocent as a newborn who knew not of what horror had occurred. She trusted no one except she know of their desire to protect her from any further harm.

"What has you silent, my friend?"

Elrond's voice drew him back to Arda. "As you and Nestor might have spoken of, Míweth has lost her child innocence from witnessing what no elfing should ever see. To see her family slaughtered before her very eyes, shook her to the core and caused her to lock away her past."

Celebrian felt her heart weep once again for her little Míweth. Elrond sighed heavily at the statement.

"Aye. I fear of what might happen should it be unlocked. As she is, it is most likely she will fade away."

Celebrian stopped and latched upon her husband in despair. "Elrond!"

He held her hands in comfort. "Do not fear, my love. As you have witnessed, Thranduil will do all in his power to keep her among the living. She has healed his heart from despair and he has taken her into his heart. He will fight with all he has for those whom share his heart. We too, will do what we can for her. We shall see her smile, laugh, sing, and speak. She shall know nothing except happiness from us."

"Perhaps we should prepare her for that possible day by teaching her to have a strong will to live and strength of mind," Celebrian suggested.

"It seems Thranduil knows of this but may not wholly follow through to accomplish this," commented Glorfindel. "Instead his ever growing love for her will cause him to be soft with her and from the jealous look I received, he very well might keep her hidden. He does not want to ever let her go from him." He laughed again at the memory of the jealous, greedy king.

Elrond and Celebrian joined him as they entered their home. Dinenloth already had Thranduil wrapped around her finger. But what no one knew, in the future, she would cause her father's heart to be turned into hard, uncaring ice.

* * *

Did I write elvish language correct?


	8. Family

Got another chapter up! Yaaay! Was seriously stuck on what to write. Chapter is short which i apologize for. The next few might be as well as I'm thinking about jumping time to show parts of her life (meeting Estel, first time in Lothlorien, ect.). I hope this chapter is pleasing to you.

Please review! And correct me if I messed up in writing Elvish!

* * *

True to his word, Thranduil began planning Dinenloth's future. Of course none would be set into motion until any male would seek affection beyond friendship. He ordered Meluinir and Faervel to immediately report should this ever happen. The two guards worried for their little princess' future and pitied any male who crossed the line.

Days, months, years, pass. Legolas and Dinenloth were growing into adulthood. By age seventy, Legolas' skills with the bow were being equated with that of Beleg. He had also learned how to wield dual knives. Aside from weapons, he loved whittling and singing, especially doing both for his beloved sister. Anywhere he went, he was seen with a smile and a song on his lip. As a prince he was gradually aiding his father with the affairs of their home and neighbors. Parmadil was even more tenacious than before. He drilled anything possible into poor Legolas' brain to prepare him for his future role.

Dinenloth grew into an image of loveliness. Eyes as blue as the sky and sharper than most elves, hair that put flames to shame, laughter that sounded as light chimes, and a smile that has chased away darkness. Some have wondered if she was the embodiment of nature itself for she was always among nature whether it be caring for her garden, communicating with all flora and fauna, playing with the woodland animal, or running through the woods. And in response nature watched over her. This was a wonder to all. Due to this her people named her Amariel, daughter of Earth.

Thranduil sighed as he put down his paper work. Deciding he needed a break, he went outside to take a leisurely stroll. A breeze brought him the sound of a song and laughter. Following it led him to a sacred place, Garden of Amariel. The sight of it washed away his stress and worries. Peace and light settled within his majestic frame.

It is said by any who see this garden that either Yavanna herself came to bless this garden or had given her skills to Amariel for any plant she touched grew to become strong and beautiful. In all of Greenwood was no garden as beautiful and serene as Amariel's. An abundance of flowers of all colors flourished under Amariel's love and care. Flowers had even been sent from Imladris as gifts for Dinenloth to place within her garden.

Thranduil spied Legolas upon a branch from one of the trees within the garden. It was he who was singing with a smile as he watched Dinenloth work on her garden and laugh at something Meluinir has said. Faervel sat at the base of another tree keeping watch over the girl and petting a deer that had befriended the girl. Alasse(descendant of the first Alasse) hopped and chirped happily amongst the flowers near Dinenloth.

The scene made Thranduil wonder what might have befallen he and Legolas had Dinenloth never entered their lives. His chest tightened at that. A life without his precious, shining flower. He would have been miserable and still wallowing in pain. Her coming had healed him of his suffering. She had given he and Legolas something to look forward to each and every day. They lived for her. Without her, they would not be as they are today.

"Adar!" Legolas stopped singing having noticed his father. He deftly jumped down from his perch and ran to greet his father.

Dinenloth looked up from her work, hearing her brother, and ran just as eagerly to greet her caring father.

Thranduil laughed as he hugged them. These two were his pride and joy. They came first before all else.

Legolas was becoming a fine warrior under Gwaenir's tutelage. Thrandui promised Legolas that on his 100th birthday, he would be allowed to join the scouts. As for Dinenloth he tended to pamper more than he should and it had to be Celebrian who had to lay down the rules a little harder so Dinenloth could become a proper lady yet slowly be more independent of her doting, protective father and brother, much to the males disapproval. Elrond too had a part to play in both children as they gained wisdom and strength in body, mind, and spirit.

Faervel and Meluinir stood at Thranduil's presence until they were acknowledged and allowed to return to their previous position. The children dragged their father all over the garden as if this were his first time seeing it. It had become a family ritual, one that Thranduil never tired of no matter how many times it happened. It was a time for the three of them to be together as a carefree family. The people allowed them this time and made sure to keep business or worries away from the cheerful place, unless the news was dire.

Thranduil came upon the Freesia flowers. They had become Dinenloth's signature flower. Still now she gave these flowers to whom she trusted. Another ritual enjoyed by her receivers and not the least bit embarrassed. The flowers reminded him of her still present condition. She still had not regained her memories. Selfishly, he was grateful. He did not want her leave what had become her home, her family, his family. Her conditions had improved to where she was less wary of new people and able to stay in their presence. Also she spoke more often though only with those she truly trusted. Even still, she tended to remain silent as ever, speaking when necessary. Her body, hands and eyes did all the communication.

He had done all he could to shelter her from harm. This was his greatest fear. He could not loose her as he had Sylvana. Temptation gnawed at him every day to lock her away to keep her safe or send ten to twenty guards with her when she traveled to Imladris. The thing that prevented this was making Dinenloth upset or sad by his actions and Celebrian's chastising words once knowing of his deeds.

A hug from behind caught him off guard. Looking back he found Dinenloth hugging him with a smile and laughter.

"_Amin mela lle, Adar! _(I love you, Father!)"

Words got stuck in his throat at the sudden emotion welling up at her rare spoken declaration. He knelt down to kiss her forehead with all fatherly passion he had.

"_Amin mela lle, tinu en' haba. _(I love you, sweet daughter of mine.)"

She then ran off to play with Legolas, eventually dragging in Faervel and Meluinir into their games. Thranduil sat upon a bench to cherish another moment with his family.


	9. Terror

Year 2509

Dinenloth loved being in Imladris and with her second family when it was just her. She didn't have the watchful eyes of her father and brother every single second. She truly loves them, but sometimes a girl wants certain freedoms. Elrond allowed her freedom to go anywhere without someone watching her constantly. Faervel and Meluinir were also more relaxed in Imladris. Occasionally they checked on her before resuming what they had been doing.

"Míweth!" twin voices called out.

She looked up from her gardening (no, she didn't have her own garden in Imladris but rather helped out). Running her way was Elladan and Elohir. The two had become handsome elves. Their grey eyes twinkled in delight and mischief. Their immaculate black hair was combed by wind in their mad dash. Youthful faces lit with smiles and laughter. She could tell they were up to no good again.

"Don't tell them where we are!" they yelled as the ran past her.

She merely smiled and giggled. Alasse chirped confusedly from the ground as to why the twins were running. Dinenloth told her dear friend while smelling a flower. Minutes later Erestor and Glorfindel arrived, searching for the pranksters. She stood upon their arrival, smiling shyly. Alasse flew onto Glorfindel's shoulder, only to be taken into his hand and petted. She happily complied.

"Have you seen them, Míweth?" a completely soaking wet Erestor asked. "I am positive they passed this way!"

Glorfindel seemed to have shared the same fate as his friend. At least he was taking it better than Erestor. "It is a vain wish for them to stop these games of theirs," he sighed.

"Yet it makes the days and years ever fun and interesting," Míweth pointed out. "Troublesome at times, but keeps Imladris full of energy and sounding with laughter."

Glorfindel smiled weakly at her. "Come now, are you siding with them? Have pity upon us, Míweth." He held Alasse up and asked, "What about you? Will you side with us?" Alasse chirped happily at him. Erestor and Glorfindel laughed. "See! Alasse is with us! Now what say you, Míweth?"

And pitied them she did. Besides, she could never lie to Glorfindel. Her eyes twinkled in mirth as she pointed in the direction the twins went. It's been too long since the twins went unpunished. Alasse flew onto her shoulder content.

The two males, grateful for her betrayal to the twins, smiled and went to capture their preys. She watched them until they disappeared and sighed.

As an elfing she had grown an attachment to Glorfindel. The centuries only increased that attachment but left her confused if what she felt was truly love. Celebrian had spoken to her a few times concerning the matter and with what was going on with Elladan's feelings toward her.

Elladan. Dinenloth never noticed his affections toward her until a certain incident. It was back when she was 248 and he 257, their third meeting. Despite the twins promise to behave better during her visits, they occasionally fell back into habits.

To sum it up, twins wanted her to join in a game which she rejected and returned to reading a book about plants Nestor had given for her 100th birthday. The twins booknapped it and ran off. She chased after them. They climbed up a tall tree, book was dangled over side, too much motion, she falls and hits two branches before hitting the ground unconscious. Elladan checks on her; Elohir rushes to get their father.

When she wakes up, the twins are apologizing. Elohir leaves but Elladan stays longer. He hugs her and mentions how worried he was at seeing her injured and unconscious. It wounded him deeply that he had been the cause of her state. Words left him of how much he cared about her and his own confusion over his emotions toward her. Without warning she felt him kiss her temple before quickly departing. Her heart beat a little faster with that action.

That was how she knew his feelings toward her and had caused her more confusion. She shook her head to clear her mind of this mess. Besides wasn't there a silent agreement with the two males and her to be simply friends for the moment?

Celebrian and Elrond watched from a window as their second daughter returned her focus to the plants before her. They knew of her confusion and helped her as much as possible. All they could do was guide her and allow her to resolve her confusion.

"Perhaps I should take her with me to Lothlorien," Celebrian sighed gently. "She could use the time their to perhaps find some answers and have some time away from those two. Mother might even be able to help her a little."

Elrond hummed in agreement. "That does sound good. I hear she has not once been to Lothlorien. Thranduil has practically kept her within the protective net of Greenwood and Imladris."

The two shook their heads sadly. Thranduil was too over-protective of Míweth. It was understandable, but sometimes Thranduil needed to step back and allow his daughter to live her life. Which was allowed her here in Imladris.

They were so proud of her and how far she had progressed. No longer the shy little elfing but outgoing, cheerful and had desire for knowledge and wisdom. Her silence would not be broken, however. It had become a part of her; she spoke only when she desired to speak.

Celebrian smiled as she left Elrond's side. "I shall go tell her. I shall leave you to speak with Faervel and Meluinir. Have fun!"

Elrond sighed. Those two elves could prove to be just as protective as Thranduil. He was sure Meluinir would accept the idea. It was Faervel that worried him. No wonder why Míweth loved coming to Imladris with either Legolas or her two guards. She didn't have four over-protective males surround her constantly, watching her every move.

"I need to have a word with Thranduil the next time we meet."

The two elves were managed to be convinced and Dinenloth's countenance shone brightly with excitement. It would be just her, her mother, a few guards, and Faervel (he would personally see her safely to Lothlorien.). She began packing immediately for the trip as tomorrow morning they would be leaving. So thrilled was she that sleep never came.

Dinenloth's bright smile put the sun to shame. Her mirth was barely contained and the group could tell. She had not stopped smiling since they left Imladris. This was the seventh day of travel. Mid-day tomorrow they would reach the Redhorn Pass and begin their cross over the Misty Mountains.

Celebrian pulled back her horse to ride beside the child and observe her. This was indeed fabulous for the daughter of her heart. Dinenloth turned to give a grander smile to her mother. Celebrian chuckled.

"I see you are enjoying this."

She nodded and giggled. Her eyes sparkled with joy which spoke of her delight. She then questioned on the remaining days left.

"Tomorrow we shall reach the Redhorn Pass and make camp. Before the sun rises the following day we will cross the Misty Mountain for three days. From there it is only a five days journey to Lothlorien."

Alasse flew to perch upon Sulegor bobbing white head, who softly neighed in response. Sulegor, a white stallion save for the left foreleg and right hindleg which was gray from knee to hoof, was presented as a gift from Elrond to Dinenloth. He had been but a foal at the time and she a mere 2,252. She had chosen to name him Fast Wind for he always loved to gallop as fast as he could. No one since then has ever laid hands upon him. Her hands were the only ones he knew. He grew to be wild and untamed as the wind but a single touch or word from her rapidly calmed him.

Faervel smiled at the two animals and Dinenloth as the three began having their unique conversation. It was always fascinating to watch. Body language was a part of it but the three had managed to meld together as one. That was the only explanation Nestor could manage. Their connection rivaled the twins, who merely had to look to know the other's thought.

When they camped that night, everyone paused to watch the three friends run (fly in Alasse's case) and play with each other. It was a refreshing sight to the much older ones. They were reminded of the older days and of their youths. Her smile had made them feel light-hearted and merry the entire journey.

Celebrian watched her daughter. Despite all the child learned and gained, Celebrian knew she was still a small, frail one. Míweth could still shatter easily if one was not careful. One tiny mishap and her world would crumble. Celebrian knew this from having watched her all these centuries and also because Elrond had forseen it. May it be many centuries from now. These times were solely for her happiness.

Thranduil could not shake off the feel of unease that settled upon him recently. What is it that had him so unfocused throughout the days? He could do nothing right and everyone could see it. Even the trees felt the same as he. What is going on?

They at last reached the Redhorn Pass and set up camp, preparing to make the journey over the Misty Mountains. Dinenloth stared at the mountains. Something did not feel right. The wind and earth were silent. It was like a calm before a storm. The flowers were bent in dread as the earth shuddered. All this left her uneasy. What is going on?

Faervel caught her unease and too stared at the looming mountains. Even Alasse and Sulegor sensed something dreadful approaching. They huddled with Dinenloth and comforted one another. Faervel decided to be more on guard. Dinenloth's carefree attitude the past few days had made him lax. With her current discomfort he needed to be on high alert for possible danger. He told the other warriors to also be on alert.

The next day everyone was on edge as they traveled through the Pass. Everyone could clearly sense it.

"Perhaps we should turn around and take another path to Lothlorien," one of Celebrian's guards suggested to her.

She looked at the setting sun. She was worried, more so for Dinenloth than anyone else. Dinenloth was on the verge of panic and rushing back.

"Yes. Let us return. Come Míweth."

Noises of orcs surrounded them at this very moment. A surprise attack. Faervel knew this wasn't good. There was only ten warriors, including himself, and the Pass was currently infected with mass amounts of orcs that they could not handle. The only way for both his charges to survive this might be through Sulegor. He was the fastest and lightest stallion amongst the others.

"Lady Celebrian, you must get on Sulegor and return to Imladris with Dinenloth as quickly as possible." Faervel said as the others began fighting, while attempting to protect their queen and princess. "We shall prevent them from following." His sword sliced into an orc that broke into the protective formation. "We can not perform our duty if you stay."

Celebrian quickly slid behind Dinenloth and unto a fidgeting Sulegor. The very second she slid completely on, Sulegor was off. Faervel joined the fray, hoping all of them would survive. His last thought before fighting was his worry for Dinenloth. He never wanted to see that face again. It was the face she wore when she was found and brought into Greenwood. Terror.


	10. Nightmares

For those of you wondering about the orc attack in the previous chapter, yes it is the same that sent Celebrian to the Undying Lands. I couldn't bare it to send her away so I kept her safe instead. Sadly a price was paid. I'll leave you to read now.

* * *

The earth trembled, the wind howled, and trees cried out in terror.

Thranduil felt a terrible shock course through his body, which caused him to bump into a maiden who helped his daughter with her gardening. The bump caused her to drop the vase of Freesia flowers she was going to place within Thranduil's chamber.

"Forgive me, my lord!"

"It is my fault." He looked down to see the water pool around his daughter's signature flowers. Nothing about the sight should have caused him to shiver in fear, but it did.

"ADA!" Legolas dashed down the hall. His usual peaceful face was wrought with panic and fear. He was also as pale as his father. "Something has happened! I felt it and all the trees . . . They were crying and saying that . . . that . . . !"

Nestor chose this moment to appear as well. He too was pale, slightly frightened, but calm.

"Lord Thranduil!"

Thranduil nodded at the healer before focusing on his panicking son. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders to calm him down, though he too wanted to panic.

"Legolas, calm yourself. Go to the stables and get three of our fastest horses prepared. We ride for Imladris as quickly as possible."

Elrond's grip on the arms of his chair was hard enough to turn his hands white. An unknown terror had gripped his body.

Elohir and Elladan were practicing with their swords until they heard the wind howl in terror and pain. The same quickly coursed through their bodies making them drop their swords and stand frozen for a time. Something terrible had happened. That something had to do with their mother and Míweth. For why else would Meluinir had left in such a hurry and in fear? Meluinir even took Glorfindel with him and that was yesterday. The twins looked at each other and nodded. They would follow and help.

Meluinir and Glorfindel were riding hard toward the Misty Mountains. They had managed a two days journey into one before the horses needed a break. Not able to remain and a need to hurry overwhelming him, Meluinir took off on foot. Not able to leave him alone, Glorfindel went along, telling the horses to follow after resting.

"Please be safe, Dinenloth! May the Valors protect you and I pray that my fears may be abated upon my arrival."

"Míweth, be strong."

Night had fallen, not that Dinenloth could tell. She barely could see anything occurring around her. She was reliving a nightmare that consisted of orcs slaughtering three elves protecting her. Who were those elves? Why did they protect her? Why were they attacked?

There was blood everywhere. Blood of orcs and her protectors on the ground and upon her as she stood in the middle of it all. Limbs of orcs were scattered about the dark forest she was in. Orc screams became louder. More. There were more orcs nearby yet she remained frozen in this pool of blood. Disappear. Disappear! She wanted to get away from all this but she couldn't move! She began to slowly sink in the pool of blood.

"_Disappear . . . I want to disappear. Want to get away from this nightmare . . . Someone . . . help me. Take me away from this horrible place . . . ADA, LEGOLAS! NESTOR, FAERVEL, MELUINIR! ELROND ADA, CELEBRIAN ATAR! GLORFINDEL! ELLADAN, ELOHIR!_ _SOMEONE!"_

Halfway in the pool, an arrow pierced her side and a sword made a deep cut into her right arm. She screamed at the pain which caused everything to disappear and bring her fully into reality.

All around her were orcs. She was currently tied and had been tossed next to a tree. She was laying on the side where the arrow pierced her, causing her pain. Her right arm was also hurting immensely. There were other places she received wounds but those two places were the biggest at the moment.

This was the second night since her capture. The only relief she had was the safety of her mother. When she and Celebrian were escaping, she was barely conscious of anything happening. The only thing awakening her was the arrow hitting her left side and making her fall of Sulagor. Sulagor would have turned around to get or protect her but she commanded him to get Celebrian back to Imladris. Only Alasse stayed behind, managing to hide in Dinenloth's hair. That had been a comfort until the next day when Alasse was protecting her from their torturing. Dinenloth witnessed her flying friend being shot through with an arrow, falling to the ground with a soft thump. Alasse's death had caused Dinenloth to fall deep within her mind. At least the orcs didn't torture her as she wasn't providing them live entertainment.

A tear escaped as Alasse's death was replayed. To remind her of their close friendship the first Alasse had chosen that one of his chicks would always be by her side, no matter what. In then end his descendants lived in Greenwood, dwelling in or nearby the palace.

Some leaves fell on her as if the tree were comforting her and sharing her sorrows.

One of the orcs noticed their prisoner was awake and brought it to everyone's attention. Few of them neared her. Her eyes widened again in terror.

"_Not again . . . no . . . please. Someone help."_

She shuffled closer to the tree seeking some type of protection from it. It responded back to her call. The orcs backed up, unsure and scared, when they heard the tree groan. A second later they witnessed the tree shifting and moving to accommodate the elf maiden within itself to protect her from those cruel, filthy orcs. Few of the other trees nearby groaned deep with anger toward the orcs. Dinenloth saw none of this as she shook in terror and once again fell into her nightmares.

She knew not place, time, people, sounds, touch, taste, smell, nothing. She knew not that the earth and trees comforted her of coming help. She knew not of the sounds of orcs screaming in terror as the hoofs of horses neared, nor the twang of arrows being let loose or swords being unsheathed as yells were emitted from her saviors who slaughtered every single orc within sight. She couldn't see the sun rising. Sounds of the tree releasing her and of familiar voices shouting her name in worry and relief escaped her hears. The touches of her bonds being cut and examining her wounds weren't felt. Nothing. Nothing they did to bring her back was working. She was once again a statue wearing again the face of terror and agony.

"Let us remove her from this filth and find a place of safety to care for her wounds until we arrive in Imladris for Lord Elrond to heal her," Glorfindel stated, being the calmest and voice of reason at the moment. It came from many experiences from battles. He felt just as the others, a desire to seek and kill the orcs who managed to escape. "Come. We must hurry." He picked up the girl and strode to his horse. The others followed.

They did what they could for her injuries, especially for the fever that sprang forth during their travel. The cause was orc poison. This knowledge sent their desire for orc blood to sky rocket.

Glorfindel used his powers to rid her of any discomfort and will her to stay with them until she was in the care of Elrond. Each time he did so, she seemed to calm a little from what nightmare the poison had plagued her with. He could tell she was slowly fading. The others knew it as well but did not want admit it. Whether she heard them or not, they spoke to her and encouraged her to continue living.

Two days away the twins went to report to their father. So by the time Glorfindel, Faervel, and Meluinir arrived with an injured, unconscious, feverish Dinenloth, they were rushed to Elrond.

"She is already fading." was the first thing Elrond noticed.

Glorfindel was the only other in the room after reporting that Dinenloth always calmed with his touch. "Your fear is coming true. She is breaking and withering away as a flower going out of season."

"Your voice has not reached her?"

The warrior sadly shook his head. "Rather, she is so frightened that she hears, sees, feels nothing. She awaits death but yet a portion of her desires to continue living."

"Then there is yet hope."

"But who is able to call her back?"

"Thranduil, Legolas, and Nestor will arrive by sunrise tomorrow. Let us hope the bonds they share with her are strong enough to call her back to us."

"The three whom first gained her full trust."

The rest of the day was busy. Celebrian had done nothing but weep when she arrived home. She had told her husband of all that happened. Elrond was relieved that nothing had happened to her but grieved for Míweth. He comforted his wife but nothing stopped her tears from falling. Celebrian stayed within her room, weeping.

Elladan was shooting arrows, imagining the targets were orcs. He was furious for what those orcs did to Míweth. Her body was riddled with bruises and cuts. The worst was seeing her shake in terror and the shock she had been placed in. He growled and shot another arrow.

Elohir was torn between comforting his mother or making sure his twin didn't do something idiotic in his fury. What he found himself doing was caring for Sulagor, who was slowly healing from minor injuries. The stallion allowed the boy to do so, sensing the boy was seeking comfort in his own way. He nudged the boy lightly when Elohir was brushing his mane. Elohir smiled a little and gave the steed an apple, before resuming the brushing.

Meluinir had finished burying Alasse at the tree she and Dinenloth loved to occupy together. He would have to ask Elrond later if it would alright to place a stone here in memory of the faithful bird.

"The truest of friends between elf and animal. Loyal and protective to the end. Joy was the first and Joy shall disappear with the last. Never again shall another take up the name."

Meluinir stood and turned to see Faervel staring at the little grave with sad eyes. The first Alasse had indeed played a part in bringing Dinenloth joy. And each Alasse had continued bringing her joy. It would now stop for her Joy had been slain before her eyes, and they knew she would never allow herself to become attached to another of the line.

Meluinir strode to his friend and placed a hand upon his comrade's arm. "We shall do better. Do not allow yourself to wallow in grief. True it was we two who allowed her to go, but we had no control of was going to happen. No one knew there would be orcs at the Redhorn Pass. You did what you deemed right, my friend."

Faervel sighed tiredly. "I thank you for your words but I still feel as if I failed her. Never again had I wanted to see her face so twisted in pain. I only wished for her to be always smiling and laughing. Did you not feel the same as I when we first met her?"

"Aye," Meluinir sighed at the memory. "The same face but this time it was her own blood she wore. I am sure the attack triggered her memory of that day her family was attacked and slaughtered."

"Will she regain her memories?"

"I do not know. There is the possibility of her once again losing all her memories."

Faervel shivered at the thought. "Let us hope that never happens."

"Yes."

The sun rose and the first place Thranduil, Legolas, and Nestor went upon their arrival was the healing ward. The three burst into the room to see Glorfindel wiping away the feverish sweat on Dinenloth's face as Elrond was changing one of the bandages. They saw her chest barely rising and her skin was far too pale to their liking. She was mumbling something that no one understood in her feverish state

"What happened to her?" demanded Thranduil.

Glorfindel moved from his spot to speak with the king and prince. Nestor opted to help Elrond while listening to Glorfindel. He smelt what Elrond was brewing and took in Dinenloth's feverish state.

"Poison?" he whispered to himself.

Elrond briefly looked up at the healer. "Orc poison from an arrow. It has been consuming her these five days and will not abate. But it is not from the poison I worry most about."

Nestor picked up on Elrond's message. He could see it. She was loosing her will to live.

"WHAT!?" came Thranduil's furious scream a second later.

"My lord, please do not shout. I know you are furious but that will not help her."

Thranduil reigned in his anger and went to his daughter's side. Legolas stood beside him. The others decided to leave to allow this time for Thranduil and Legolas. Hopefully they could bring her back from the nightmares taking her away from them.

Thranduil crashed to his knees. This was his biggest nightmare come true. Here she lay before him, slowly fading away. His precious flower. He had lost Sylvana and now he was losing Dinenloth. He could not bear it if she left him. Not after she had healed his aching heart.

He held her closely as he cried. He couldn't lose her! He can't!

"Dinenloth," he choked. "Please return to us! We can not lose you! I can not lose you, my little flower! I have lost my love already. I can not bear the thought of losing you as well."

Legolas watched his father cry. The only other time he had witnessed this was with his mother's death. This scene was nearly the same. The death of one dearly close was caused by orcs. Why was it he and his father that suffered from these fates? Why them? Dinenloth had managed to bring back the light that had perished from their kingdom. She had brought back smiles and laughter to the people, to him, and to their father.

"Please wake up, dear sister. Do not stay in the Land of Shadows. Do not make us live another nightmare."

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review!

*cries and joins Thranduil and Legolas* my poor Dinenloth! Sorry i did this to you!

Thranduil: YOU DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER! BRING HER BACK OR I'LL FEED YOU TO THE SPIDERS!

Legolas: I'll make sure you die a slow, painful death.

Dinenloth's boyfriend: *holds a sword* Not before i give her the same wounds she gave Dinenloth.

me: EEK! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! If you do then Din might die as well!

Thranduil: I can always find someone else to continue the story.

me: *pouts* But i enjoy writing this story

Faervel: So you enjoyed killing Alasse and injuring Dinenloth, not to mention having her relieve her past and get stuck in a nightmare? Especially when she was under my care?

me: *gulp* I didn't enjoy it at all and wasn't planning on it until i felt like this was needed to further develop Din. *swords, knives, and bows are taken out* AAAH! Save me someone! *runs away*


	11. A Meeting

_Everywhere she looked there was death and blood. No longer was she sinking in blood but she still remained frozen. Her voice no longer functioned, in fact nothing was except her eyes and body which kept her standing._

_She was burning but couldn't tell why are where the heat was coming from. She was burning in a dark place littered with death and blood and utter silence. She knew the longer she stayed the more she would lose herself in this terrible place. She had not the strength to free herself of this tormenting nightmare. _

_Tired. Sooo tired. Perhaps sleep would temporarily free her from this place. Just forget everything as she slept. Huh? A stream of light was coming her way. It engulfed her._

The nightmare disappeared. Light. There was light and a blue sky with wisps of clouds. A breeze gently brushed through the grass and flowers that rubbed against her skin. The breeze also brought to her nose the fragrances of the many flowers in the field. She heard the breeze and the plants. She heard a river and birds chirping.

She blinked her eyes in confusion. Where was she? Was she already sleeping? This place felt peaceful and she had no desire to awaken if she asleep. She remained on her back and watched the sky. There was nothing to worry about in this place. Forget everything.

"You would make people sad if you forgot them," said a lady with a soft woodsy voice. It was the same voice Dinenloth could barely hear in the earth and plants. "You would be hurting yourself also if you forgot them. You don't like seeing them hurt."

The lady sat behind Dinenoth, just out of the girl's vision. Dinenloth had no strength to move, and even if she did, she had no desire to move.

"Why do you allow yourself to suffer, my child? Could you not hear your loved ones calling you?"

No. She couldn't hear anything in that dark place.

"You allowed fear to control you and thus chose not to hear anything. Even now they still call for you and still you ignore them."

But here in this beautiful, peaceful place she didn't feel pain nor have to worry.

The lady chuckled. "I am glad you like my garden. I knew you would appear here but the others thought it someplace else. I know my own children. However you cannot stay here forever. You must return or I fear I shall not keep Mandos back from coming to snatch you away to his halls despite Manwe's order to let you be."

Now Dinenloth was confused. Mandos? Manwe? So she was in the Undying Lands? She had died then?

"No, unless you continue down this path you are taking, then yes you will soon die. It is more that I was allowed to summon you to the Undying Lands, but you chose the destination."

"_My little flower!"_

"_Come back to Father and I."_

"_I'm sorry for failing you, Dinenloth. I failed in my duty to protect you."_

"_Please return quickly, little princess. Faervel is driving me crazy with his guilt!"_

"_Míweth, do not take this path. You are worrying all of us, daughter of my heart."_

"_My Míweth, sleep is no place for you to be. We cannot be with you in that place."_

"_Hey Míweth. I miss hearing and seeing you laugh and smile. Please wake up soon, okay."_

"_Míweth, little sister, you can not stay asleep forever. Heheh. I need someone to help keep Elladan from doing anything crazy on his own."_

"_Little Flower, I understand the pain you must be feeling. Battles, blood, and death are never pleasant to witness, especially when it happens before your very eyes to the ones you hold dear to your heart. I have witnessed many friends slain in battles. I myself have been injured countless times, yet I refuse to be beaten. I fight for those who have passed on, for the safety of those still living. Do not give up but fight. If not for yourself, then for us, Little Flower."_

"_Little one. Everyone is waiting for you. How much longer will you sleep? The flowers seem to miss you and the trees wonder where you are. If you leave us, we shall all be saddened. Your father and Legolas hardly leave your side and neither do I. Elrond and I have taken care of the external wounds, but we can do nothing for the wound dealt upon your mind and heart. Do not bear it all alone, little one. Let us help you."_

All those voices sounded in and around her. It seemed as if they were all speaking at once and she could barely understand them. She sat up to grip her head in pain.

"Stop! Make it stop! It hurts!"

The lady smiled. "Their voices are breaking through the barrier you have created. Amariel, my daughter, do not shut yourself away but allows others to enter and help you. A time shall come when you will need help, more than you ever believed and there will also be people needing your help."

"Who-Who are you?"

"You should know who I am, my child. Have you not heard me in the earth and plants?" Dinenloth opened her eyes from its clenched position. "It is time for you to return to the land of the living."

"N-No . . . I . . ."

"Do not deny it, Amariel. The desire to live still burns brightly within you. Return to your loved ones. We shall meet again, my daughter."

"Why do you call me that?"

A warm, knowing smile graced the lady's face. "Because I see you as my own daughter."

Dinenloth spun to see the lady, but a light blinded her. The lady watched her disappear in the light.

"She has returned." A deep male voice commented as he came to stand beside the lady.

"Yes." She leaned against the man. "Her path will be difficult."

"But she shall continue to grow and become strong enough to withstand any troubles that waylay her. She will be like your plants that continue to come back no matter how many times she is cut down. Her roots shall one day find ground that shall keep her strong and standing."

"Until that time comes, she will be a tender flower that will need careful, steady hands to care for her."

"Do not worry, Yavanna. Manwe has said she will play a part in the shaping of Arda's future that is yet to come."

"I know, Aulë. But you know I can never stop worrying over my creations, and I have gifted her with a portion of my powers. Never have I given such a gift to anyone. I have made her my own and watched over her since birth."

"Come. Mandos is awaiting us to tell him whether there is someone for him to snatch away to his dark halls or not."

Yavanna merrily laughed as she walked away with her husband. Mandos will not be pleased with their news.


	12. Awake

Dinenloth could hear singing as she drifted between sleep and awake. Legolas. Legolas was singing. Occasionally she smelt flowers in the room.

When she at last fully awoke, Legolas was on a windowsill looking out and singing softly. He heard movement and immediately stopped singing to turn toward his sister. Her eyes were open. She was awake! He rushed to her side.

"Dinenloth!"

She slowly looked at him, getting her eyes to focus clearly. Once they did she smiled weakly at him. She spoke his name but no sound came.

"Here is some water." He poured some water into a cup, then gently lifted her up so she could drink a little. Afterwards he laid her back down and held her hands.

"Legolas." It came out scratchy and made her throat hurt.

His eyes lit up at hearing her say his name again. Tears welled up as he hugged her. She was alive and awake! She had returned to them! He nearly burst out into songs of joy.

If she had the strength she would have returned the hug. She was left with leaning into him more. Her eyes roamed the room. She was in the healing ward. No one else was in the room. "Ada . . . Where?"

He let her go and gave her a big smile. "I shall go find him!"

She giggled as she watched him go. Legolas was acting like an elfing again who was ecstatic about receiving his first bow and showing it off to everyone he could find. Sometimes he still acted as such.

It wasn't long before rushing footsteps echoed in the hall and the door nearly broke with the great forced used upon it to open. The first person she saw was her father. She tried to raise her hand toward him.

Thranduil saw the action and rushed to hold her to him.

"My sweet, little Dinenloth! Thank the Valar! You have at last awakened! These two months have pained me more than any mortal wound I have ever received. It does my heart good to see you awake."

Two months!? She had slept for two months? It did not feel so.

"Forgive me Ada for causing you this pain."

He shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive. Just seeing you awake now is enough for me."

When he let her go she looked at the others who surrounded her bed. They were all smiling and happy to see her awake. Well, Celebrian was again crying but this time it was in joy and relief. Elrond had an arm around her as she cried. The twins were wearing their big grins of delight and lightly joking. Elrond smiled and welcomed her back. Faervel felt his guilt be lifted when she smiled and nodded at him. Meluinir nudged his friend as if saying, 'I told you so.' Legolas was holding onto her other hand. Nestor was standing at the end of the bed, observing her before nodding approvingly at her recovering health. Glorfindel stood next to Nestor also approving on her recovery, though seeing pain still lingering in her eyes.

She felt guilty and hurt. Yavanna had been correct. She had hurt everyone in the process hurting herself more by ignoring their voices and wanting to forget everything. Seeing them smile and glad to see her awake made her accept Yavanna's words. She truly wants to continue living! She wants to live with these people whom she holds dear to her heart! She does not want to forget them! Never!

Tears streamed down her face as she smiled at all of them. "I am awake and I want to continue living with all of you! I don't want to return to that sleep where I cannot be with any of you!"

Thranduil wept as he held his daughter again. "As long as you stay here with us, we shall never leave you. We will be with you every waking moment to guide and help you at every step."

Dinenloth found the strength to return the hug. "ADA!"

He held her tighter. "Dinenloth, my beloved daughter." Legolas joined his family and was also enveloped in his father's hug. "My children."

Dinenloth thanked Yavanna. _"Thank you for awakening me."_

* * *

Yay! Happy moment!

Now I need to figure out what the next few chapters will be like. At least I need to dedicate one to Alasse, the poor bird. *sigh* I am starting to feel terrible for killing the bird. Is that what happens to all writers who create their own characters? *sigh* Maybe I should get Din to have another bird or some critter so she can get passed Alasse's death. Apart from that, I still haven't gotten Din into Lothlorien!

Please review! A review(or more) makes a happy writer who yearns to please her readers all the more upon seeing the reviews :)

me: so am i spider free, Thranduil?

Thranduil: *reads the chapter* For the moment. But the threat still stands if you bring her to anymore harm as you have written.

me: *mumbles* I can't promise anything.

Thranduil: *deadly glare* What was that?

me: Eep! Nothing! *sweatdrop and thinks* _"I'm doomed because of what i intend for her in future chapters or series. As long as I don't cause her serious harm it shouldn't be terribly bad . . . I hope." _


	13. Farewell Alasse

An even shorter chapter but didn't want to drag this out. Meant to be short when saying farewell, my opinion. Attempt at poetry but felt necessary. If stinks, sorry.

* * *

Dinenloth sat at the little grave of Alasse. Elrond allowed a stone to be placed at the grave and on top of the stone was a little statue of Alasse. Meluinir etched words in the stone:

_Here lies Alasse, beloved friend of Dinenloth._

_Flower found Joy and Joy stayed ever true._

_The first was healed, the last bravely fought no more doth_

_Fly, yet in hearts and mind forever flew. _

The second day of her awakening she had asked what befell her found, knowing yet wanting to hear it. Being weak she had asked to be taken to the grave and allowed time alone. Her lightened that Alasse's body had been found and brought to Imladris to be buried.

She ran a hand over the statue and the words. This was her fourth time out here. Every time she came, memories flooded her of the times spent with each one. No longer would she allow another to fly beside her. Not the last of the line but the last to fly beside and befriend her.

"Farewell, my joyful friend. Find rest and peace. Do not worry for me for I have found reason to live. I will be sad to no longer hear and see you." She chuckled. "You always did pull my hair to wake me and if that did not work, you would poke my face! Did I ever tell you that one of your ancestors would chirp in my ear to wake me or when he felt ignored? After his passing, my ears still rang of his voice for many years!"

Dinenloth sensed someone watching her but chose to ignore. She still wished more time with her friend. Flowers bloomed around the area and caressed the little grave. Vibrant and colors of white, pink, and mainly blue. These flowers Dinenloth had chosen to represent the very first Alasse. At each grave Dinenloth always planted these flowers to remember the friendship they shared.

"I had not found Joy but Joy found me and I will do my best to keep it with me."

Whether her imagination or not, she thought she heard a whisper ride a breeze. It said, _"Forget me not."_

Dinenloth shook her head a little. "You nor your ancestors shall never be forgotten."

The flowers seemed to nod at the promise before waving farewell. Dinenloth smiled and call her brother, who had stayed near the entire time, to take her back inside. She has said her farewells and was slowly mending.

As for the elf watching her, he continued to his destination once she disappeared from view. Unknown to him, Thranduil had witnessed him watching his daughter. Thranduil was bound from thence forth to watch him as a hawk watches its prey before attacking.


	14. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien

Question: is Doriath the same place as Greenwood/Mirkwood or totally different location?

* * *

"Focus on the target. Don't rush. Wait until all you see is the target then release the arrow."

Dinenloth patiently waiting, drowning all out except for the tiny leaf hanging from a branch that was many yards away from where she and Meluinir stood on top another branch. She watched it. A breeze came to bring the leaf with it. The leaf flew a bit. Twang. Just as the leaf began its descent the arrow sped off with it into the forest.

"You are getting better! Soon we shall have to match you against your brother!" Dinenloth smiled at the complement as she dropped back to earth.

Since returning home Faervel and Meluinir had requested to Thranduil that Dinenloth learn how to fight and defend herself. Thranduil was strongly against it until he was reminded of how the orcs captured and injured her. No one knew when she would be left without protectors again and she had to protect herself or be killed. Thranduil resigned and allow Gwaenir, Faervel, and Meluinir to train her. Gwaenir would teach defense and the sword, Faervel would teach the knives and strategy, and Meluinir would teach the bow and tracking.

With the many years of training she had become one of the most skilled swordsmen of Greenwood and capable of handling a second as if they were extensions of herself. Often she would duel against Gwaenir. Most often they ended in stalemates. As an elfing, she had always moved silently and capable of leaving no traces for trackers. That ability only increased under Meluinir's guidance. Faervel persistently worked with Dinenloth until she did not freeze in terror at the sight of orcs.

Nestor also jumped at the opportunity to further train the silent princess in the art of healing. The sight of death and blood would also send her into a shock of terror as locked up memories slammed against their prison. Nestor was patient with her and gently guided her safely past that stage. He knew her could do nothing about those memories. Only she had control of that and would free herself entirely when she was ready. It seems the time had yet to come.

Her gift with plants amazed everyone. Her people were officially believing she was Yavanna come back in a different form or one highly favored of Yavanna. Despite the darkness spreading, beauty like unto the Years of the Tree through First Age was springing forth in Greenwood. This beauty had brought the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien to witness the rumors for themselves.

Meluinir watched Dinenloth as she stared toward the southern parts of Greenwood. She sighed in relief.

It had been two centuries ago that a great danger had been avoided. Dinenloth had heard from the earth and plants of the marching of a dark host coming their way. She had warned her father of this army. They managed to guard their home (with help of Dinenloth's trees that defended the forest/sent orcs to be killed by spiders) and prevent the southern lands from becoming a fortress for the enemy. After the battle, Thranduil even wondered if Yavanna had aided them and Melian returned to protect the kingdom as once long ago.

"Let us return, Dinenloth." Meluinir dropped down beside her and made to leave. She followed close behind. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind. "I feel as if something was to take place today but I cannot recall what it was," he thought out loud. Dinenloth cocked her head in confusion as the same thought settled within her mind. "Oh well! I shall remember at a later time if it was important." He sang a song.

Faervel was pacing up and down before one of the gates of Greenwood. Today Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were arriving. In fact they should be arriving shortly! Where were Meluinir and Dinenloth!?

"Meluinir! You best not have forgotten or else I shall tie and hang you barely out of reach of spiders swarming around to eat you!"

Meluinir shivered. "The weather is getting colder. Fall is arriving faster than last year." He shivered again.

"Will you join Legolas and I when it snows? You stay within, warming by a fire far to many winters! It is surprising for Faervel to join us in our strolls and games every winter whilst you stay behind. It is most unlike you," Dinenloth teased with a grin.

"My lady!" he cried, feigning hurt. "I merely stay behind so that when you return I will have already prepared for the three of you a fire, drinks, foods, and warm robes to don when you three have changed."

Dinenloth laughed at the partial lie. Most times upon their return, Meluinir has done none of those but instead fell asleep beside the fire with half an empty glass and an open book upon his chest.

The two continued on walking with Dinenloth attempting to persuade him when they were surprised to see the rulers of Lothlorien near the gates.

"You must be Dinenloth, the daughter of Thranduil," Celeborn greeted.

Dinenloth responded with a bow. "I am, my lord." That nagging thought of a certain occasion came back with strong vengeance. She had seen portraits of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in Imladris. Why were they here?

Galadriel smiled at the girl. "Both my daughter and granddaughter have spoken much of you. Celebrian and Elrond sees you as a daughter of their own."

"I am honored to be held in such a position. They have treated me with much kindness as they would their own. They are dear to my heart and have come to be as second parents to me. I do not know what I would have done without them. I owe them my life as I do with my father."

"It is good to hear this," Galadriel said. "I am sure they would be pleased to hear these words."

"Ah, I remembered what I forgot!" Meluinir exclaimed out of nowhere. All turned toward him in confusion. "Faervel is going to kill me for forgetting! Uh, Dinenloth?" He looked at her sheepishly. "Do you remember what Lord Thranduil told you a month ago concerning an certain occasion that would take place?"

She thought back for a bit before nodding. Her eyes suddenly widened at the connection. She whipped her head to stare at the visitors then at Meluinir who began to laugh nervously. The action had the party from Lothlorien wondering what the girl suddenly remembered.

Dinenloth turned red in embarrassment, bowing to the party. "Please forgive me! I and my guardian seem to have forgotten of the arrival your lord and ladyship. Please excuse us!"

She grabbed Meluinir and hightailed it back home so she could ready herself. Not only was Meluinir going to die, but she was going to face Faervel's and her father's wrath. How could she let such an important event easily slip her mind? Meluinir terrible habit must be rubbing off onto her.

Celeborn and Galadriel raised an eyebrow in wonder and amusement. Haldir was puzzled. Was that really the Lady Dinenloth as described by Lady Celebrian and Lady Arwen?

The party took their time to arrive at the gate. Part of the reason Galadriel gave and chuckled at was for Dinenloth to have enough time to ready herself. The other reason was to admire the forest's beauty and strength. Much had changed since Celeborn and Galadriel last walked through this land. A darker air had resided and the trees were weaker than they are now. Now the air was lighter and joy seemed to echo throughout the forest. A power of great strength was felt by all. Galadriel recalled the Girdle of Melian and wondered of the similarity of this new power protecting Greenwood.

Thranduil warmly welcomed his friends into his home.

"My son Legolas and I have heard you have already met my daughter, Dinenloth. My people, however, have named her Amariel." He look at her somewhat upset at her forgetfulness and tardiness.

Dinenloth looked down in shame and embarrassment.

The lord and lady both chuckled. "Indeed we have," replied Celeborn. "She is quite quick when in a rush to be be somewhere."

Now Dinenloth blushed from further embarrassment and felt the eyes of her father weighing heavily upon her. Legolas held her hand and squeezed it in comfort. She looked at him to see him smile.

Thranduil returned his gaze upon his friends. "That is so. She has used that quickness far too many times than I desired."

Legolas recalled some of those times and stifled a laugh. Nearby were Gwaenir, Nestor, Faervel, and Meluinir who also recalled their own memories of the quick, rushing princess. Some did the same as Legolas while the others hid their laughs in guise of coughs. Thranduil sighed at their vain attempts. Celeborn, Galadriel, and Haldir were amused and intrigued. Dinenloth wished herself in the deepest mine, tunnel, or cave the dwarves ever created.

After lunch, Celeborn and Galadriel desired to see the rumors spoken of. Thranduil gave them a tour of the wonders Dinenloth had wrought upon the realm. He allowed Dinenloth to depart to her garden, knowing she would prepare it for them as it would be the last to be seen. Legolas was allowed to follow her. Haldir had half a mind to follow having heard them whisper. It intrigued him as to this garden of hers that seemed so special.

Truly, Yavanna has blessed Greenwood with the beauty and strength of her creation. Celeborn and Galadriel felt young once again and memories of old were recalled. Such a beauty had not been seen for many ages nor of the power placed upon the realm. The barrier of protection was similar to the Girdle of Melian of which protected Doriath from those of lesser power than Melian, a Maia.

As Thranduil took them to their final destination, the soft voice of a male elf singing wafted through the air. As they neared, the sight that greeted them froze them into awe. The rumors were true. An arrayment of flowers. [me: don't know in elvish so here's some flowers in good ole english.] Freesia, Forget-Me-Not, Tulips, Moonflower, Lilies of all sorts, Heliotropes, Harebell, Baby Blue Eyes, Roses, Fuschia, Gardenia, Hyacinth, and many others [me: lazy to name others but you get the picture]. Several trees also dotted the garden, providing much shade from the sun. A few benches and pavilions were placed in strategic places. A fountain was managed to be built as near middle as possible.

Such beauty, strength and peace was felt in this place. The plants themselves seemed to join the elven prince in song. Dinenloth saw their arrival and stood from where she hovered over a few flowers. Legolas jumped down from his perch to join her. They moved to stand before the group and welcomed them.

"Welcome at last to the Garden of Amariel. I hope you have found all to your liking so far. Many come to seek peace and rest, here in my garden. I pray you shall find them as well as you must be weary from your travels."

Thranduil took his friends further into the garden. Haldir remained at the entrance. The garden was indeed breath-taking but what most took his breath away was the smile of Amariel. Time seemed to stop for him as it did for Thingol when first meeting Melian. Nothing existed except her. His mind and eyes played a trick upon him as he wondered if Amariel was not of the eldar but a Maia or Valar.

"Come, will you not join them?" Amariel asked the stupefied warden.

Her voice returned him to Arda. "Of course." He smiled at her.

Legolas watched the interaction and was not pleased with it. This Haldir was smitten with his sister. Yet another to be carefully watched. Perhaps it was time to restock his quiver full of swift, sharp arrows and his knives might need to be sharpened further.

"_Father is right. Dinenloth should be either locked away or hidden so no one may lay such eyes upon her."_

* * *

My original plan had been to stay with book on the attack on Greenwood, later Mirkwood. I believe I even foretold it somewhere in the beginning. However, I couldn't bare the thought and poor Din! She would lose some of the forest she loved! So instead I came up with what i did. Hopefully turned out good.

Another. I really wanted Din to go to Lothlorien, which one day she shall. Instead I brought Celeborn, Galadriel, and Haldir to her. The three may be out of character as I don't have a good grasp on them, so try to bare with me. Also, I know there is little interaction with Celeborn and Galadriel as one might believe there would be a lot with the title given. Will try to remedy that whether in next or future chapters.

To LadyThunderstorm: Well, I managed to at last have Haldir and Din meet. This chapter was partly done with your wish of Din being paired with Haldir or Rivendel elf. This doesn't mean it's official, just wanted to partly fulfill your wish and I wanted to experiment a little with him. How was it?

Thanks for reading! Leave comments please!

Thranduil and Legolas: *stands behind me with dark, deadly auras that promise death*

me: *shivers* i suddenly feel two deadly dark auras behind me.

Thranduil and Legolas: *in slow deadly tones* What's this about Haldir falling in love with Dinenloth?

me: *freezes in utter terror*

Legolas: Father, let me fire arrows at Haldir! We cannot let another fall in love with her!

Galadriel: stop this nonsense. there is no need to display this hatred toward Haldir. I find it sweet.

Celeborn: actually, i understand them completely. I too felt the same when Elrond fell in love with Celebrian. I felt a desire to kill him. No one was going to take my precious daughter away.

Celebrian and Galadriel: *aura of doom and destruction aimed at the three men* BOOM! *explosion of female and mother power*

me: *tears of joy and relief* you guys are amazing! thanks!


	15. Protective Brother

Felt bad for leaving Legolas out a bit. So this chapter I attempted to write for him and his brotherly role.

Legolas: Do I get to kill Haldir!?

me: *bonks him on the head* No! But you can threaten a little.

Legolas: *pouts* No fun. You won't let Ada and I get rid of any of the guys falling in love with Dinenloth.

* * *

For a month, Legolas had done nothing but glare at Haldir, since discovering the warden's interest in his sister. Okay, so maybe he let loose some arrows that flew near Haldir's face in a few hunts and gave Haldir a few scratches with his knives in a "friendly" match. Haldir picked up on the elf prince's hatred early on and did his best to ignore it. Tried and failed. It's not easy to ignore when knowing and seeing someone nearly killing you while pretending that isn't what he's doing.

Sensing eyes upon him, Haldir glared back at Legolas while eating his breakfast meal. Dinenloth wanted to groan but instead softly sighed. Thranduil looked proud at his son for doing his duty to protect Dinenloth from any males who gave the slightest hint of interest in her. Celeborn hid a smile and would do nothing to help Haldir. His funeral for loving Thranduil's daughter. Galadriel helped Haldir a little, but mostly spent her time getting to know her newest granddaughter.

Dinenloth finished her meal and looked at her father questionably. "Ada."

Thranduil nodded. "You may leave."

Legolas about stood to join his sister but Haldir beat him to it.

"May I have the honor to accompany you, Lady Amariel?"

Legolas and Thranduil glared at the brave warden of Lothlorien. Celeborn and Galadriel both raised an eyebrow in amusement. Dinenloth was in a fix: she wished to be alone but it would be rude of her to decline Haldir's offer. There was no way out.

She gave a small nod and smile in acceptance. Haldir was pleased. Then she did something she had never done before and unsure if she would later regret it.

"Will you be joining, dear brother?" Her eyes begged him.

She was enlisting the aid of her protective brother.

Legolas was surprised and quickly accepted. As for Haldir, his happiness plummeted a good bit. The three respectfully left the table.

Thranduil thought of what just happened as he watched them depart. "This is the first she has ever sought help from either of us in such matters. She usually seeks the council of Celebrian; she only tolerates our actions or becomes upset."

Galadriel looked at Thranduil. "Celebrian has spoken of such in her letters or visits. Celebrian even mentioned of Amariel being confused and unsure of love."

Celeborn laughed at a particular conversation with his daughter. "You have incurred her wrath a few times, my friend. She was not pleased with your protectiveness of Amariel. It even seems Legolas is just as protective as you. Celebrian told us she had to waylay your son at times to allow Amariel some time with her suitors in Imladris!"

"That is so," the woodland king sighed. "She has made me fear her greatly."

Twinkles of mirth and pride shone in the eyes of Celeborn and Galadriel.

Legolas crossed his arms and wondered when Haldir would stop talking. Dinenloth even responded to Haldir's comments and questions. What most irritated him were the oh so subtle looks and touches Haldir gave to her. Oh, but they weren't as subtle as he thought. Legolas saw every little thing. Even Dinenloth caught it a few times, making her blush. Haldir saw her reaction as a positive sign and continued on while attempting to make her laugh as he loved the sound of it. What Haldir didn't know was that Dinenloth was actually nervous and somewhat scared. And Legolas in his protective mode didn't catch her worries.

To release his frustration and stop Haldir's advancements, Legolas suggested to Haldir that they have another match. Haldir accepted without question. Dinenloth was relieved that Legolas was finally taking some action to help her. The three headed toward Gwaenir to ask permission for a duel between Legolas and Haldir.

"Oh? Is that so? Then you may." Gwaenir glanced sideways at Dinenloth. "Will Dinenloth take part as well?"

That surprised Haldir. The aura around her did not give off the air of a warrior. Rather it was of a flower maiden.

"The Lady Amariel has skills with a blade?"

Dinenloth left the answering to Legolas and Gwaenir. Legolas chuckled while Gwaenir went into a full blown out laugh.

"'Skills'?" Gwaenir repeated, still laughing. "Come, Dinenloth! Why not show him after his match with your brother?"

She looked up at her master with a sigh and eyes that questioned, _"Do I have to?"_

Having learned the silent language of Dinenloth, he responded, "This will be good practice for you to learn the skills of our woodland kin." He then whispered in her ear, "And you might be able to teach him to finally leave you alone as he is only making you more confused. When the match is done, I will take care of him so you may sort out your confusion." He backed away to see gratitude in her eyes.

Legolas chose his knives; Haldir picked a sword. The two clashed.

"I will not allow you to be with her," was Legolas' first words upon clashing.

"And I will not allow you to interfere any longer," Haldir gritted out.

The two rapidly traded blows from that point.

"She has been hurt far too many times, physically, mentally, and emotionally. You will only burden her further. You are undeserving of her."

"She may be your sister and the daughter of Lord Thranduil, but that does not allow you permission to control her entire life. I seek only her happiness as I am well aware you do the same."

"Hmph. We shall see who is worthy enough of her." Legolas wore a smug look on his face. "You are not the only one seeking her heart."

Haldir narrowed his eyes in jealousy. Who else was desiring to court the fair Amariel?

The match was ended in a stalemate. The next one ended fast as Haldir was caught off guard by Dinenloth's speed and skills. Legolas was grinning in pleasure at Haldir's defeat, who was feeling slightly embarrassed from being beaten by a female. Keeping his promise, Gwaenir distracted Haldir while Dinenloth went to hide in her newest and this time personal garden.

It was a small garden. Nothing fancy. A few variants of flowers, a tree, a bench, all located nearby her parents tree. The grave of her first friend, Alasse, was nearby and the Forget-Me-Not flowers never strayed far from the grave. Nothing more. Her own little garden where she could think and sort out all her problems.

Her mind took her back to when she was still recovering from the orc attack. She was with Glorfindel in their secret area, listening to him read as he did when she was but an elfing.

"_Why must there be battles? What is the reason for it all? History repeats itself constantly yet no one seems to learn from it. Could not battles have been prevented?"_

_Glorfindel placed the book down. "Little Flower, there are many reasons for battle. Greed, pride, anger, grief, confusion, jealousy, revenge, power,"_

"_But those are all negative emotions," she interrupted. _

_He looked down at her leaning against him and smiled. "Aye. But there are also positive reasons."_

_She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Such as?"_

"_To protect someone or something most precious to them."_

"_Protect? Is that why Elohir and Elladan desire to hunt and kill those orcs who captured and injured me?"_

"_What?"_

"_I overheard the two discussing it between themselves. They seemed most adamant about doing so. I later tried to dissuade them but they would have none of it. They said it was to protect me."_

_Glorfindel sighed as he rested a hand upon her head. "Sometimes the desire to protect can lead one to fight for another reason which is not aligned with the original intent. Let us hope the twins do not lose themselves."_

"_Tell me, do you have something or someone you want to protect? For myself, I feel as if I have nothing to protect yet feel too protected by Ada, Legolas, Faervel, and Meluinir."_

_He laughed at her. "There is nothing wrong with being protected by others. You should be proud of the fact. This is one way of showing how much they love you. They will fight to keep you safe and happy. Legolas has clearly shown how protective he is of you. He is upset when you are upset and will search for whoever or whatever brought you to such a state. Your happiness is his top priority."_

_Dinenloth looked at the trees with a smile. "Then he is a wonderful brother to have. I shall merely have to overlook my dislike of his strong protective urges. But what of me?" Her body suddenly told her she was tired as a yawn escaped._

"_That is for you to discover on your own. The only advice I can give is to first protect yourself. If you care not to protect yourself, then how shall you be able to protect what you hold most dear?"_

"_What do you hold most dear, Glorfindel?" she asked sleepily._

_He chuckled. "Come. It is time to return. You are still recovering and need your rest. Remember what I said, protect yourself first before protecting others."_

"_I shall try my best." She promptly fell asleep._

"Dinenloth?"

She was shaken out of her thoughts to find Legolas standing before her with a worried expression.

"Forgive me if I had made you unhappy."

She shook her head and hugged him. Through that hug, she relayed all she wanted to say to him. He returned it.

"I will always do what I can to protect you from any harm."

"I know, and I will always be grateful for having such a protective brother."


	16. Let Go?

Halfway into the second month Celeborn, Galadriel, and Haldir returned home. Yes, Haldir managed to survive and actually became somewhat accepted as a friend of Legolas.

"I hope we can one day meet again, Amariel. Perhaps you can find time to come visit Lothlorien. There you shall see flowers that have yet to grace your gardens." Haldir bowed and kissed her hand.

Dinenloth blushed at the action and words of her friend. She found him to be rough with moments of softness. It would be nice to see him again.

Thranduil and Legolas were fuming with anger and over-protectiveness. That elf had the gall to invite their Dinenloth into his homeland and kiss her hand in front of them!

Celeborn pulled a smirking Haldir away quickly. "We shall take our leave then. Farewell, Thranduil."

Thranduil was barely controlling himself from lashing out at Haldir. "Have a safe journey." Meanwhile thinking, _"And don't return for many centuries or else I will feed that warden of yours to the spiders."_

Galadriel shook her head sadly at those three and refocused on Dinenloth. "I am glad to have met you, Amariel. Do not give into the darkness that looms around you. You are strong. There are people who will protect you and if you protect yourself, then you shall prevail over the darkness." She bent down to whisper. "As for your heart, do not rush and allow yourself to be confused. Take time to know whom is right for you." She stood back up and looked upon the two children. "We shall meet again."

Thranduil noticed a sadness enter Galadriel's voice in her departure. Had she foreseen a sad or terrible event that his children played a role in? Another worry she left him with. During their stay, Galadriel warned him not to be too controlling of Dinenloth.

"_A day could come when there will be a great division between you and Amariel. She will leave, never to return for many centuries, until you learn to let her go and enjoy her happiness. The day she leaves, a darkening veil shall fall upon you and Legolas. Only her return shall lift the veil and return light to your realm. Let her go, Thranduil, or this vision shall come to pass. It can be changed but only you have the power to do so." _

He watched his children walk away, laughing and smiling. How could he let her go? She had brought life back into him, his son, his kingdom! He cherished his daughter too much to let go. Besides, how could he protect her if she left?

"Sylvana, what should I do? What would you do? Should I let her go?"

* * *

What to do? Hmmmm . . . difficult choice for him. This choice will dictate the future.


	17. The Seasons

About to slam into a roadblock so I came up with this in hopes of some inspiration but nothing so far. Just little moments in each season. as side note, I would describe clothing if had the mind for it, but since i don't and actually have bad clothing fashion in real life, I leave it to your imagination as to what the characters are wearing. Forgive me for lack thereof :(

* * *

Fall

Thranduil was walking through the forest, speaking with Gwaenir and Nestor. Laughters of two certain royal children were heard nearby. A few of Dinenloth's forest friends (two deers, a bird, two foxes, an elk, and five squirrels) were roaming about, occasionally joining the children in a game or two.

Many leave had already changed colors and were covering the earth. Squirrels were scattering all about each tree, hunting for acorns and nuts they might store away for the winter. Deers and elks were searching for food and suitable shelter. Birds were migrating. The pack animals moved together to also collect food and seeking suitable shelter. Ground creatures burrowed in their earthy warm homes to begin their long sleep.

"Let's do it!" Legolas whispered from their hiding spot.

Dinenloth smiled and giggled. She poked her head to see her father, Gwaenir, and Nestor nearing them.

"Come on! Quickly!"

Legolas shot up a tree on one side of the group; Dinenloth positioned herself in another tree on the other side. They waited silently and patiently.

"Something is not right," Thranduil spoke with slight worry. "I do not hear Legolas nor Dinenloth."

"Perhaps they are playing a game that requires silence," suggested Gwaenir. "They are quite talented in that area."

Thranduil shook his head. "No. I do not believe so."

Nestor searched for the two and spotted them laying on branches a bit further ahead. Their clothing and the leaves helped them to blend nicely into their location. They motioned him to remain silent. He smiled and nodded.

He placed a hand on Thranduil's back to encourage him back into motion. "There is nothing to fear, my lord. Nothing shall happen to them."

Thranduil gave a strained smile. "Yes. You both are right. The silence that I suddenly noticed merely has me worried and on edge. The children are still playing their games in another area."

Nestor gave a light pat on his king's shoulder. "That is correct." Closer, closer, almost there.

Legolas gave the count off. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3! He and Dinenloth showered their father in the colorful leaves, laughing and giggling the entire time. Though 2,000 plus years, they still acted as little elfings.

Thranduil looked around at the leaves falling around him. He searched for the source of it only to hear the laughters and giggles of his children. Hearing them and knowing what they just did caused him to join them in their laughter.

Nestor had wisely stayed clear from the shower. Gwaenir's hair had turned from golden into an array of Fall colors. Nestor chuckled as his friend rid himself free of leaves.

Legolas and Dinenloth quickly climbed down, whereupon Legolas shouted, "Attack!" Thranduil had no time to counter attack nor defend himself from two children who pounced upon him, sending all of them to the leafy ground. Thranduil regained himself and swiftly began his own attacks. He would not lose this battle! The three wrestled in the leaves or grabbed handful of leaves and gave chase in order the throw leaves into faces.

Gwaenir and Nestor watched from the sidelines the family chasing each other and throwing leaves. Each laughing and smiling, taking time to enjoy playing in the season of Fall.

Winter

In this season, Thranduil had invited Elrond and his family to join he and his children in their festivities. Now allow me first to clarify something, it was not the children's fault. Children are typically the first to be blamed, but this time it truly wasn't. Really! It was . . .

"Faervel, Meluinir, and Glorfindel!" five voices declared in unison.

Before the five children were their parents, not pleased at all. Now why are they not happy? Let's go to the beginning. Always a very good place to start.

It began with the children playing in the snow. Faervel and Glorfindel were on duty to watch them. Glorfindel is accidentally hit with soon. He begins a snowball fight ensued: Elrond's kids against Thranduil's kids. Glorfindel plays neutral, throwing snowballs at times. A picture of pure innocence. Faervel goes inside to get them all drinks, come out with drinks and a mischievous grin.

"Legolas! Dinenloth!" Faervel called.

The game stopped and the children gathered around Faervel to get drinks.

"What is it, Faervel?" Legolas asked.

"Meluinir is once again asleep before the fire. Shall we bring him out and toss him in the snow?"

"Can we help?" the twins requested, unable to pass up a prank moment.

"The more the merrier." Faervel smiled wickedly.

Glorfindel then suggested another idea. "Meluinir might awaken before you have the chance to throw him onto the snow. Use one of your coats to pile on as much snow as possible, carefully take it to where he sleeps, and toss it upon him."

And that's what the children did, even the not so innocent Arwen joined in the fun. The kids went in while Glorfindel and Faervel stayed out, calmly sipping their drinks.

"Does he truly deserve this?"

"Dinenloth made him promise to come out and play at least once. So far he has been avoiding it as much as possible."

"Hm."

"Indeed. Rightly deserves it."

Nestor and Erestor were having some deep conversation when they saw five royal children with piled snow on a coat.

Erestor sighed and placed a hand on his head. "I do not want to know to whom they are playing this prank."

Nestor pondered it with interest. "I believe I know whom but let us wait to see." He wore that knowing but not telling smile.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, the children stood before their prey, 4, the snow about to be tossed, 3, 2, they threw, 1, it landed, 0.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Is didn't take long for Nestor and Erestor to see five kids merrily laughing as they were chased by a wet Meluinir. Nestor nodded in approval. He deserved the punishment.

Meluinir chased them outside to exact revenge. Another round of snowball fighting began: every elf for themselves. This time Glorfindel and Faervel were dragged into it.

In the middle of this war, it just so happened that the parents were strolling nearby. Meluinir came up with the brilliant idea of getting them covered in snow. He had three children climb up in evergreen trees that had branches covered in lots of snow. The other two piled snow on their coats, ready to throw. When all was set Meluinir gave the signal.

So now we come back to the scene of five children standing before three unhappy parents, covered in snow and getting wet. So see? The children are innocent . . . okay so not entirely as they carried out the orders, but at least it wasn't they who planned it all. Faervel and Glorfindel planned against Meluinir who planned against the parents who now planned . . . each grabbed a handful of snow and packed it real tight into a ball.

"You three have three seconds to start running," ordered Elrond.

"Huh?" came back three intellectual responses.

"One," Celebrian began.

The three males saw their rulers seriousness and ran.

Elrond counted next. "Two."

Thranduil grinned maliciously. "Three."

Spring

Thranduil wanted to scream out his frustration. He placed a hand upon he and his wife's tree.

"Why did I let her go to Lothlorien? Sylvana! I am quite sure our daughter is falling in love!" He then growled and paced before the tree. "It must that warden. He had expressed his interest in her when he was here. I will not allow this!"

A thought struck him. "But it may be someone else. This is the first she has given some visual reaction and she was staring at a particular flower in her garden. What meaning does it have? Well, so far with Elladan, Glorfindel, and Haldir she has hidden well her feelings, not to mention she was confused concerning those three." He gasped. "Maybe there is a fourth!? But surely I would know who it was! I know of only those three who have expressed some interest in Dinenloth."

He paced some more. "This is unacceptable. If there is a fourth, then I must know! I have ordered Faervel and Meluinir to report any suspicious males yet there is none. Even Legolas has nothing to say, although he is becoming good friends with that warden."

"Gaaah! I can not deal with this!" He stood under Sylvana's branch when a lightbulb, err, candle suddenly lit. "Of course! I shall simply deny those three entrance into my realm and use this realm as a sort of prison for Dinenloth! She will not leave without my permission! Perfect!"

A few twigs and semi-light branches broke from Sylvana's favored branch. Thranduil was soo consumed with his thoughts and ideas that he was unaware of what took place above him and had the unfortunate moment of being hit on the head. Something or someone wasn't too happy with the king's plan.

Summer

Dinenloth looked at her parent's tree. She knew she was an adopted child. No one ever spoke of what happened to her really family. Her past from before taken in by Thranduil was still lost to her. At times she tried to imagine what her family was like but each time all she saw was Thranduil, Legolas, Faervel, Meluinir, Nestor, Gwaenir, Parmadil, household of Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir and his two brothers, and all her animal friends. They were her family. She couldn't imagine a life without them. They raised her, loved her, protected her, made her smile and laugh, taught so many things, and everything else a family ought to do.

She stared at Sylvana's branch and from the many portraits she had seen of Sylvana, she imagined her sitting on the branch looking down upon her with a smile.

"I want to thank you for sharing your husband and son with me. They have been so kind to me. I love them greatly. You ought to be proud of them. Thranduil is such a wonderful father and Legolas is the best brother I could ever ask for. Sometimes I wish you were alive so you may share the moments with us. I would have liked to have known you and spend many mother and daughter times together."

The image of Sylvana climbed down to stand between her and the tree. Sylvana and she smiled at each other.

"I do not know of my real family, but I know the three of you are my family and will forever be. Just as Thranduil is my father and Legolas, my brother, I see you as my mother, despite never meeting you in life. Each time I am here, the tree tells me all about you. In this manner I feel close to you. I love you, Mother."

A gust of wind carried a far away message. _"I love you, Dinenloth, daughter of mine."_

* * *

Out of curiosity, which chapter is favorite so far and why? Favorite character?


	18. Lothlorien

Authors Note: Finally! Wrote this chapter and Din is in Lothlorien(not as expected but hey, still worked out)! Forgive me if there's any confusion in this chapter, as I myself was unsure of what to write. Grabbed at something to write, desired for Din be in Lothlorien, and well . . . this is the result.

* * *

"Dinenloth, you're father will not be pleased with this."

"I must agree. I understand your desire to visit Lothlorien again, but he has not given you permission to leave."

"Let her go, Faervel, Meluinir. Father has not allowed her to leave since returning from Lothlorien sixty-eight years ago. Since then, only once has she been given permission to leave, and that was visiting Dale! Besides part of her reason for going is to visit Lord Elrond and his family."

"Legolas is correct. Lord Thranduil is becoming quite possessive of Dinenloth. This will be good for both of them if she left for a little."

"Hm, I see your point Nestor. Well then! I shall join your side. What do you say, Faervel?"

Faervel looked at the three males. "No." A tug on his arm had him make a grave mistake in seeing Dinenloth's most pleadful, teary eyes. His resolve broke. He sighed. "Very well but tomorrow night!" Dinenloth hugged him. He placed a hand on her head and smiled.

The next night came. Dinenloth grabbed her things and slipped out her room. Nestor had helped by drugging up a few guards with sleeping herbed drinks. Meluinir distracted the gate guards with his tales and Faervel drew in other guards with his yelling at Meluinir for telling yet another story. Legolas had taken some of the scouts to scope another section of the forest. At the edge of the forest was a stag who was willing to carry her to Lothlorien.

Lothlorien was a place she could lose herself in. It was as breathtaking as her first visit. The Mallorn trees were massive, strong, and spoke of the ages past when darkness was not so prominent and there were many songs and dances under their branches. The air made her feel as a young elfing and welled up inside a desire to spring out in songs.

Partway into the forest, she got off her friend and danced among the trees. The land was graced with her smile and laughter. She weaved in and out, carefree and happy. Her friend followed at a slow pace, enjoying her delight. Many forest creatures came to watch. The trees whispered of the dancing maiden and took care to protect her. Rays of the sun entered the forest, alighting her dancing figure. Further in, several of the forest animals joined in her dance. It caused her smile to brighten further and giggle cheerfully.

Three scouts stood on a limb, watching the maiden dance. Four times they were wanting to announce themselves but the trees prevented them. This was a time for the maiden and the forest of Lothlorien. So all the scouts could do was watch and follow.

Dinenloth crossed the raging river by jumping from near enough trees. She bade farewell to her friends and continued her way. Singing now replaced dancing. All stilled only in desire to listen attentively to each word sung. If Lothlorien were a person, jealousy would be brimming to the top as Greenwood was blessed to spend every day with this marvelous creature. Greenwood had become much stronger and beauty was beyond Lothlorien. Dinenloth had better not be taken for granted. If so then Lothlorien would gladly make her its own.

A rustling caught Dinenloth off guard. She stopped singing and searched. Both hands went to the hilts of her knives, positioned on her lower back.

"There is no need to attack, fair Amariel."

That voice! Coming from behind a tree was Haldir and behind him appeared his brothers, Rúmil and Orophin. She ran to greet them.

"This is indeed a surprise!" Orophin stated with surprise.

Rúmil nodded. "We heard no word of your visit."

Dinenloth's smile waned a little. Her eyes were directed toward home. Rúmil and Orophin were still new to her language, but Haldir had some knowledge.

"I see. The songbird escaped her cage without her lord's knowledge. She wanted to spread her wings and enjoy her bit of freedom. You know he will not be most pleased." She nodded sadly. "He will come swiftly, demanding your return."

She huffed and spun in the opposite direction of Greenwood. Haldir laughed, understanding she was going to defy her father. Rúmil and Orophin could only stand in confusion and attempt to learn this new language that their brother had spoken of.

The four went the rest of the way toward the gate. Haldir was again at his games to make her laugh and to verbally speak. She retaliated by using more gestures and replying in one to three words. The brothers still thought is strange but happy for their brother. Now they only desired knowledge of what the fair maiden felt toward him. Not once had she expressed anything.

Elrond was bewildered as he stood from his seat. "Míweth? What brings you here?" Dinenloth's eyes teared up. Her expression worried him. "What has happened?" He rushed toward her to gently grasp both her arms, studying her thoroughly.

"Ada."

It was hours later that Elrond was joined by his family and three friends. Elrond was contemplating the matter. Celebrian desired this day never came. Elladan and Elohir were fuming with anger. Arwen stared in the direction where her sister wandered of to. Glorfindel was glaring in the direction of Greenwood. Erestor sighed at Thranduil's insane idea. Linder couldn't believe how greedy Thranduil was with his daughter.

It was as if history was repeating itself: Thingol was given the Silmarillion and basked in its magnificence. He had become greedy, desiring it all for himself. That jewel was his and his kingdom's downfall. With Thranduil, however, it would be his greed that would destroy all if he continued to keep Míweth imprisoned and controlled her. Míweth was meant to fly. Already, her wings were getting weak and breaking.

Haldir watched from a distance as Amariel walked amongst the flowers she loved in Caras Galadhon. In the moonlight the flowers would open their violets petals and had a soft white glow. When a breeze would come, the pollen floated along, also glowing softly but in green or yellow. Such was the case as he watched her. The glow from the plants made her even more ethereal. Just the slightest noise or move from him, made him fear she would simply vanish. The two remained unmoved the rest of the night.

"Amariel."

She looked up at Galadriel as the two took a stroll. Galadriel had invited her to stroll with her since morning and now it was afternoon. Neither had spoken yet had comfort in silence.

"Things are being set into motion and one day it will be hard to stop it. A rift has already begun between you and your father. Is that correct?" Dinenloth gave a sad nod. Galadriel stopped to lift the child's face up to see her. "Do not be saddened by this. There is still a chance to fix this, though it may not be immediate. He has already chosen his path, now you must do the same. There are many paths for you to take, young one. Take courage! You will never be alone, though at times it may appear as if you are. The road ahead will be hard, yet with friends whom are true, you shall be able to overcome it all and arrive at your goal."

Dinenloth bowed in gratitude for her words and went her way to ponder the words. She just so happened to bump into Glorfindel who was doing some pondering himself. The two blushed at their clumsiness, then laughed. He asked if she would like to take a stroll with him and she accepted.

Galadriel watched the entire exchange. Elrond came from behind a tree to watch with her.

"Still believe she will be with Haldir?"

She smiled confidently. "Of course I do."

"You haven't broken our agreement to use foresight, have you? You sound quite confident."

Her smile widened. "I must say, it was tempting. Celeborn had to even stop me on two occasions." Elrond snorted and narrowed his eyes.

Galadriel slid her eyes toward Elrond. "You and Celebrian still bet on your daughter loving Glorfindel when your children choose Haldir?" She hid an evil smile behind her palm.

Now that frustrated him. He crossed his arms. "You spoke words in their ears and poisoned them against us. Despite your doings, we shall stand firm in our choice."

She walked away. "I look forward to winning the bet."

He groaned. This will officially be the last time he play with her.

"Glorfindel, you best hurry before she is snatched away by another."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun . . . Two showdowns! Galadriel/Haldir versus Elrond/Glorfindel and is there a prize for the winner of the bet?

Thanks for reading, loving, following, and faving this story! You guys make me extremely happy! Leave a review :)

*in Greenwood an explosion goes off*

Thranduil: She left!?

me: yep.

Thranduil: *turns to glare at me* You! Bring her back!

me: *points up to the sky* The eagles are coming!

Thranduil: *looks up* I don't see them.

me: *silently runs off at the speed of light*


	19. Estel: Child of Hope

Authors Note: another chapter up! struggled a bit with chapter so forgive if things sound odd.

1. Estel(Aragorn) here is 6-7 years old. I might have made him sound a little older. My excuse for this is that he has the Elrond as a father. nuff said. 2. So all this time I used the wrong elvish word for mother. I was supposed to use Nana/Naneth instead of Atar. Translator i found said it was mother but really it's father. Sorry about that!

To LadyThunderstorm: about the age, i kind of think that at certain a point age to elves don't matter. besides, look at Arwen and Aragorn(human i know but still). Isn't there like a 2000 + years age gap? And I think Galadriel and Celeborn had a large gap between them as well(could be getting my silmarillion history messed up). come to think of it i don't even know Haldir's age! hm . . . I automatically placed him around Din's age maybe few centuries older. hopefully i can get a chapter with just the both of them to see their feelings towards each other. Felt like they deserved it when i wrote that tiny scene of Haldir watching her in last chapter. Sorry for poor description of Lothlorien. An attempt at describing atmosphere with little visual.

To readers: chapters will be slow in coming. please bare with it. writer's block. If I don't post at least once a week then feel free to bug me until i do. I know the pains of waiting to read another chapter to amazing stories. I have ideas just don't know how to write it. Thanks for staying this long with me :) Enjoy reading!

* * *

Young Estel tugged on Erestor's clothes. For days something had been bothering him. He tried asking his family, but they wouldn't directly answer him. Even Legolas, Meluinir, and Faervel gave no answers, except for sadness.

"Why is she sad, Erestor?"

Erestor was on duty to watch the little Numenorian prince. The two sat at the foot of a tree in Amariel's Garden. They had been enjoying the garden in silence, when Estel asked his random question that startled the elf.

"Whom do you speak of?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Dinenloth, of course!" the child shouted upset.

He calmed down at the thought of the sorrow-filled maiden. On the outside she was happy and carefree. In reality it was not so, and everyone knew, though pretended she wasn't forlorn. Every day he saw her, he could feel despair about her.

"Sometimes when I see her I feel as if she is loosing hope. Her sadness creates sadness in me."

"We feel the same, young child." Erestor held up a hand to stop the boy's protest. "We pretend we don't know and continue to smile for her sake. She does the same for us. To see us unhappy brings her unhappiness, but knowing she might be the cause brings her more heartache. So she tries harder to remain cheerful and we remain heedless of her internal struggles."

"But Ada and Naneth told me that sometimes it is best to go to others for help when troubled. Yet she does nothing. Why?"

Erestor patted the boy's head and sighed. "Because she has no need to verbalize it. When she does not speak either her body or eyes speak for her. Yet it is her eyes that either tell everything or nothing. They are the windows of her soul. Also the people of Greenwood have come to know her well enough to understand what is happening."

Estel stared up in confusion. "I do not understand."

"Then I give you a mission."

Those words excited the boy, always ready for adventure. Estel jumped up and eagerly awaited his mission. Erestor chuckled at the bouncing child.

"Seek frail maiden fading from light.

Discover within many plights,

Truth revealed in soulful eyes.

Restore what's lost, breaking lies."

Excitement vanished. "You want me to solve a riddle?"

Erestor smiled at him. "Can I trust you with this secret mission? I believe you alone can accomplish this mission."

Estel nodded. "I can do it!" He straightway left to fulfill his mission."

"You have been named Hope as a sign that there is still hope for mankind. You will bring them hope. Today though, we ask of you to restore hope in Míweth. Bring back her dying trust in others."

Estel wandered throughout the realm asking everyone he met if they knew where Dinenloth was. His family had only been in Greenwood for two weeks. This was Estel's first meeting ever with Legolas and Dinenloth. He and Legolas bonded instantly. Dinenloth, however only smiled before disappearing. He had not heard her once speak, and she always wore a fake smile. The times they crossed paths, she would smile at him and leave.

Why? Why would she smile when she was hurting so much? What happened to bring her great pain?

He at last found her sitting by a river. "Dinenloth!"

The call caused her to shift her view in his direction. Estel's cheery attitude disappeared before her emotionless face. Darkness clung closer to her. In this moment she looked so frail and broken, truly as a flower plucked up then left carelessly upon the ground, easy prey for her enemies to break her with ease.

"Dinenloth?"

She returned her gaze toward the river. She did not acknowledge the boy sitting beside her, his gaze never leaving her face.

"What is wrong? Why are you so sad?"

He only got silence. Not able to do much, he sat beside her watching the river. The water streamed by them, weeping for the one unable to shed a tear. He eyed her, curious as to why she didn't cry when he felt her soul pained and crying for release from her misery.

Dinenloth was slightly startled to feel tiny arms wrap around her waist. Eyes peered down to see a little boy hugging her and a lone tear fall unto her lap.

"Why do you cry?" she asked devoid of emotion.

"Why do you not cry?" he looked into her eyes.

In that moment it was as if he was absorbed into her. He could see and feel every emotion she held back. Within was a deep well overflowing with her grief, tears unleashed. Light was being smothered by hopelessness. A crippled bird locked within an enormous cage giving the image it had freedom but the reality was that it was forever stuck in the prison, with someone dictating how she lived. A plant given the barest minimum to survive. Roots shriveling, leaves drying, petals slowly falling, colors fading.

Her father was locking her up, keeping her from freedom and basking in the marvelous rays of the sun. His control over her was tightening, causing her to shrivel away into nothingness. Her trust in him was dying. Hope was lost within darkness.

Yet, despite all this, how? How could she pretend to happy? It was wrong! She was hurting and no one was doing anything! Not only was Thranduil killing her, she was killing herself!

"Stop pretending!" he cried, this time allowing tears to fall unchecked. "I don't like to see you pretend to be happy when you're really hurting!"

Dinenloth moved her hand to wipe away his unending tears. "Why do you cry?" she repeated.

"If you don't, who will? You are hurting but not doing anything about it. Everyone can see through the veil you placed up, but they too are not doing anything. Everyone is pretending! I don't like it!"

A hand gently laid upon his head. Estel sniffed and looked into eyes of sadness.

"I pretend because I must."

"But I learned when one pretends it might be he is lying. I know you are lying!"

"Lying? Why and to whom?"

Estel fisted his hands. "You want everyone to think you are happy when you are truly hurting. You are lying to everyone and to yourself!"

"Myself?"

He nodded. "I just know you are. I don't know why, though."

"Elrond has taught you well."

Estel smiled at her words. "I heard he treats you like his own child."

"He is a good ada," came her wistful words.

Her tone confused him. "Why is your ada hurting you? Is he not also a good ada?"

She gave a smile of longing. Her words though, slightly contradicted the smile. "He is good to me. His actions portray his love."

Estel shook his head. "Love is not hurting someone! That's what Ada and Naneth told me!"

Dinenloth gazed at the river once more. "Love can also cause pain or blind one from the truth. Ada's love for me has blinded him from the truth of his action. You are right, Estel. I lie to myself and others, but as said, I do so because I must." The boy waited for her explanation. "Ada's love has blinded himself but I played a part in his blindness. I wished not to see how his action has caused me pain, so I pretend to be happy so he is happy. The grief of others because of me is my grief."

"Um, he loves to see you truly happy, so why not be so? Why be hurt when that hurts your Ada?" She blinked in confusion, her gaze drawn back to the boy. He grinned. "He is truly happy when you are truly happy. Stop pretending and do what will make you truly happy! Everyone around you wants to help you and see you happy!"

"Everyone?" Somewhere in her descent into darkness, she has felt alone. She had no idea of others wanting to help her.

Estel grabbed her hand and pulled. "Come!"

It just so happened that when Estel finally found everyone, they were conveniently together at the Garden of Amariel. What they were all doing together isn't important as it aids the storyline and as authoress, I made it so. Anyways, so Dinenloth saw everyone smiling at her. How had she forgotten them? They had always been with her, supporting her in whatever way possible. Galadriel's words came back.

"_Things are being set into motion and one day it will be hard to stop it. A rift has already begun between you and your father. Is that correct?" Dinenloth gave a sad nod. Galadriel stopped to lift the child's face up to see her. "Do not be saddened by this. There is still a chance to fix this, though it may not be immediate. He has already chosen his path, now you must do the same. There are many paths for you to take, young one. Take courage! You will never be alone, though at times it may appear as if you are. The road ahead will be hard, yet with friends whom are true, you shall be able to overcome it all and arrive at your goal." _

Galadriel was right. Things were already hard to stop and the rift spanned into a gulf. Yet if she changed her current course, there was hope for the blind to be lifted from her father's eyes and allow her freedom of his own will. It was time to stop pretending. No more lies. It was time to find her happiness and everyone wished for her happiness as well. She was not alone. All this time it appeared as if she was alone, but she wasn't. These people before her and the people of her land had always been with her.

A small light within her soul and eyes flickered back to life. Hope had been rekindled. A time was coming for her to shed her frailness.

Elrond at this moment foresaw the day she would no longer be Míweth, one who is frail. She shall discard her frailty and replace it with strength, hope, bravery.

Estel dragged her further until they were among the group. Her heart released the pent up emotions and pain. Tears flowed like the river she had been gazing upon not long ago.

Erestor was glad that Estel had accomplished in restoring Dinenloth's dying hope. Now a great many changes would occur and nothing shall stop what she sets into motion.


	20. Mithrandir's Request

"So how was your journey through Fangorn, Dinenloth?"

"I felt contentment as never before and desired to be lost there forever. The forest felt much older than Greenwood or Lothlorien."

Mithrandir, better known as Gandalf, chuckled. "Indeed they are. As you well know, they were a gift unto Yavanna from Iluvatar himself."

Dinenloth was currently traveling out of Rohan with the wizard. It had been three years since escaping from her father and home. Lothlorien and Imladris were basically off limits for her to even stay or visit as her father would instantly know of her location. Thus she took to wandering Arda to throw him off her trail. Not even Meluinir and Faervel could have joined her, as much as they greatly desired to. It was in her journey she met Mithrandir for the first time and journeyed together since. However when she left her home, she had reverted back to the silent, hurt, and mistrust in others. Mithrandir had patiently worked with until she regained some speech and trust.

Dinenloth looked ahead in deep thought.

"_All this you see before you was created by Yavanna. She loves all manners of plants. It was she who grew the Two Lamps. When our people roamed the lands, Yavanna wept for her creation was taken from her as we fashioned homes for ourselves. She questioned Manwë whether there was anything that could be done to save her creation from dominion of others. Her lament was taken before Ilúvatar who created the Ents to protect her trees. There used to be many but now they number few and live near Rohan."_

"Dinenloth?"

She regained focus on reality and stared at the grey wizard in confusion.

"Were you recalling another memory?"

She nodded. Her mind took her departure of home as a signal to also free the locked up memories. The memories were all short minor things but had her passing out the first few times. Eventually she wavered, until the progression was simply zoning out.

In the three years of travel, not even a third of her memories were restored. She wasn't sure to be relieved or distraught. Through the tidbits of the memories, she had been with three people who appeared to be important to her. Who they were she still didn't know and their images were blurred. Their words though were clearly understood.

"What did you remember?"

Dinenloth looked to the side in thought. "Same."

"Same?"

"In Fangorn. Same memory. A woman told me birth of the tree shepherds."

"The same woman in your other memories?"

"I-I am not sure."

"Hm, the mind can be difficult to unravel so it's best not to dwell upon such things for now. As I said before, worry not and let your memories return normally. Forcing them will only cause stress and pain." She nodded. "Good. Now how about we visit a very important person in need of some help, hm?" Mithrandir smiled.

She blinked. "Where?"

He appeared thoughtful. "Well at this moment I do not know exactly where he is. Though I suspect him near Bree or along the borders of the Shire."

A feminine eyebrow rose in question.

He merrily laughed. "You shall see who all in good time. In the meanwhile, I have a question." She waited. "The person I intend on helping will possibly go on a journey and I was wondering if you would like to participate. I have enjoyed your company but there will be many places I have to be for a time until I can join him. I couldn't bare to leave you alone, so I thought of this. Would you be interested?"

"Mithrandir," she calmly questioned "whom are we meeting and where is this journey ending?"

He coughed. "Um, well, that would be," he stammered.

"Olórin," she called by the name used only in extreme seriousness. The two had become close friends during their journey together. She learned his true name used in Valinor, and had learned all about him in their journey together.

"Thorin Oakenshield will be journeying to retake his homeland, the Lonely Mountains."

Dinenloth pulled back hard on her horse's reign. Shock written all over her face and body.

"You want me to journey with a dwarf!?"

Mithrandir pulled back as well and turned to meet her gaze. He replied with hesitance, "Along with twelve other dwarves and a hobbit."

She glared at him.

* * *

Author's Note: Well this story turned out differently than expected. It wasn't my intention to go through The Hobbit, but now seems like I will. This is the last chapter of this story. There will be a sequel so don't worry. Sequel will course through The Hobbit. However, when I get to it is another thing. Mind has been going blank as of late. :( So far as I know, sequel will contain Dinenloth regaining half or more memories, learning a bit of the Valar's plan for her, befriending dwarves, regaining trust in others, and contemplating who to love. With three posted ongoing stories, I felt need to finish one of three and again, mind was going blank. Forgive me if I've made you guys upset with leaving it at this stage.

For sequel, are there any requests you would like to see possibly in the story? book/movie or your own character, some form of action(stink at describing battles unless you help me), a creature, select scenes, ect.? just pm me or leave in review. And I should probably state this now, I will not do any Tauriel/Legolas pairing at all! Strong dislike against that pairing.

Thanks for staying so long with me and this story! I am greatly honored and overjoyed that this story has become my most popular story, when I thought it would do poorly. I will be brainstorming for the sequel(and coming up with title . . . again *sigh* stink at coming up with interesting titles). Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories (along with waiting for future ones I've worked on in past) and see . . . err, hear from you guys in the sequel! Love ya bunches!


End file.
